the Shadow - part 2
by enayaC
Summary: follow-up to part 1. Edmund and Hermione have succesfully destroyed two horcruxes. But the chase is far from being over, and the Shadow is still threatening the balance of the universes. will they manage to put things right? will they be abble to save Harry? Can Edmund accomplish the task he was given by the monk?
1. Chapter 1: Percy's return

**welcome to part 2 of The Shadow. if you haven't read part 1, yet, I strongly suggest you do. **

**Previously: Edmund and Hermione have been tasked to bring back the balance in both their worlds, as a Shadow previously changed the normal way of things. after bringing order back to Narnia, they are now trying to save Hermione's world. After freeing the Weasleys from the Lestrange's dungeon, Ron, Hermione and Edmund went out chasing Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. in order to destroy the first two they found, Hermione and Edmund used a special time turner and went back in time, while Ron was staying to guard their bodies. **

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they were under the invisibility cloak, laying on the forest's ground, with their whole body feeling sore. They heard voices, and Hermione jumped on her feet, wand at the ready. Edmund was quick to get up as well, and took the sword. They discretely walked toward the voices, and discovered Ron, his wand pointed on his brother Percy. The other Weasley was on his knees, hands tied in the back.

"You're an idiot, Ron!" Percy said. "It's been three days since you didn't change location. You have to move, now."

"As long as Hermione is not awake, I'm not going anywhere. What are you gonna do, Perce? Turn me in? Like you did two years ago?"

"I did what I thought was best for you! They promised me they wouldn't hurt you."

"Wouldn't hurt us? Do you even have a functioning brain? They tortured us for two years! All of us! Every freaking day, for me! I had to pay because I was Harry's friend. And you really think that it was the best for us?"

"I know I was wrong, okay? I know I screwed up! I was blinded. But since I worked it out, I've done everything to make up for my mistakes. I found Bill, and I helped him hide, didn't I? I told you where it is. He made me his Secret-Keeper ! Did I betray him? No! And who do you think got Ginny out of the cell you were kept in? And now she's safe! She works with the elves at Hogwarts."

Ron let out a roar as he punched his brother in the face.

"Do you think I'm gonna thank you for turning my sister into a slave?!"

And he lifted his fist to punch him again.

"RON, STOP!" Hermione shouted. "He's not worth it."

"Hermione! Did you make it?"

"We did. What is he doing here?"

"He followed us since we left the forest of Dean. He spotted Edmund and Lee in the village, and he followed us. I suppose he thought now was a good time to attack me."

"I didn't come to attack you!" Percy exclaimed. "I came to warn you. You're wanted, and there's a reward on your heads."

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron asked, royally ignoring his brother. "What should we make of him."

"Let me join the resistance!" He said. "Tell me where the others are, and I will help you. That's all I'm asking for."

"I don't trust him." Hermione said in a cold tone. "We should obliviate him."

And she pointed her wand on him. Edmund decided to intercede.

"Wait. We should organize a meeting. We will blindfold him, and we will take him to the meeting point. And he will be blindfolded as well when he leaves. If all the Weasleys agree to him joining us, we will manage to get him of the grid and into the resistance. If not, we will obliviate him."

"I don't understand why we should even try." Ron spat.

"Every traitor deserves a second chance. Trust me, I've been a traitor myself."

There was a moment of silence, which Hermione broke.

"I understand why Aslan named you the Just."

The young king humbly nodded as a thank.

"What do you say, Percy?" She asked. "Does this seem fair to you?"

"Yes. And what ever you decide, I will accept my sentence." He said, talking to Ron.

His brother mumbled something back, and then said.

"It's time to go. Hermione, tell the others Percy wants to see them."

So Hermione sent a Patronus, while Ron got busy packing up. Edmund got closer to Percy.

"Thank you for taking my defence, Albert Einstein."

"I did what was right. And my name is Edmund Pevensie. Not Albert Einstein. Einstein was a physicist and astronomer that lived in my days."

Percy blushed, and looked away. Edmund went to help Ron packing up. Soon, a magpie patronus appeared, transmitting its message, and it was time to go. Edmund put a blindfold on Percy's eyes, and Ron disapparated with his brother, while Edmund took Hermione's arm.


	2. Chapter 2: the course of the story

When they arrived at Grimmaurd place, Edmund thought the air was so heavy he could have cut through it with a knife. It was Sirius who suggested every non-Weasley should go to the kitchen, and leave the Weasleys to talk in the lounge. As they were expecting one last Weasley, who would arrive any minutes, Lupin offered to welcome him and take him to the others, which they all agreed to. That's how Hermione and Edmund followed Harry's godfather to the kitchen. Hermione was surprised by the number of people who had joined the Order. Among the known faces was of course Lee Jordan, and she had the pleasure to see Nymphadora Tonks, as sparkling and full of energy as when she had first met her at the end of her fourth year. One other person, whom Hermione was delighted to see, and who impressed Edmund a lot, was a large man covered with scars. Both of his legs were missing, as well as part of his nose, and one of his eyes had been replaced by a magical eye.

"Nice to see you, professor." Hermione said.

"Professor? Me? Why would I ever do that?"

"Sorry, I forgot. That changed too, I guess. Edmund, let me introduce you to one of the greatest auror of all time, Alastor Moody."

"Auror?" Edmund asked, shaking Moody's hand.

"Dark wizards hunter." he replied. "And you are?"

"King Edmund the Just. Or the Old. King of Narnia."

"Muggle-born?"

"Muggle. Born in Finchley."

"Ay."

"Mr. Pevensie comes from another world, Alastor." said a voice.

Both Hermione and Edmund turned to the new speaker.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Minerva is our inside agent." Sirius explained. "She's our eyes and ears in Hogwarts."

"I spy on the death eaters, and I try my best to keep the students safe." she clarified.

"How are things in Hogwarts?"

"Bad. Severus has taken a position as Headmaster, and he hired the Carrows as new teachers. They are brutes who won't hesitate to use unforgivable spells."

"Unforgivable spells?" Edmund asked.

"A magic so vile the international wizarding community has decided to forbid its use by law."

"I see."

"We're doing our best to fix it." Hermione declared. "One way or the other. Does You-Know-Who know we're after his horcruxes?"

"Not that I know about."

"Good. The ring is destroyed, and as you know, professor, so is the medallion."

"What will you do, now?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I've lost my lead. I don't know where the others are."

"Then what do you know, miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I know what they are. Let's see, there's Tom Riddle's diary, which is missing, but should have been destroyed by Harry in year two. Then, there's the medallion and the ring, which have been destroyed. Which leaves us with Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's lost tiara, which hasn't been seen for about a hundred years. And then we have Nagini, the dark lord's snake, who never leaves his side. I don't know where to go, now."

There was a heavy silence, which Edmund finally broke.

"I've been thinking of something... It might sound crazy, but I think it's worth a shot."

"Go on...!" Sirius encouraged.

The young king opened his jacket, and took something out of his inside pocket. A book. Narnia. He put it on the table.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"It's a book." Tonks replied. "My father had me reading it when I was a child."

"This is my story."

"Where did you find that?" Hermione asked in a blank tone. "You shouldn't read it."

"I haven't. yet. But I found it the first night, in the shop where I met Lee. What I mean by this is, when you first came to Narnia, Hermione, you followed my story as you knew it. Because you knew it."

"Where are you going with this, young man?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"My point is, according to the monk we met when we first met, in _his_ world, we are _both_ fiction characters."

"I think I understand..." Sirius said.

"What it means is, we have to find the course of this story again. Put things in the right order. Go back to the last known point of stability."

"And how do we find that?"

"Easy. Hermione, what were you doing right before you left your world."

"Running away..." she whispered, lost in her thoughts.

"From where?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood. We went to visit him, and he called the death eaters so they could get Harry. But Harry's not there, this time. So why would he call them?"

"Remember what Percy said. They're looking for us. I'm sure he will turn us in. and if he doesn't, the worst thing that could happen is nothing."

"Why would he turn you in?" Moody asked.

"They have his daughter." Professor McGonagall answered.

"I don't like cowards..." he grunted.

"Sometimes you have no other choice." Edmund said. "Is it cowardice to try and keep your family safe?"

"It's a risky plan." Sirius said.

"But I do think it can work." McGonagall countered.

"I agree." Hermione stated. "We'll wait for Ron, and then we'll go."


	3. Chapter 3: Xenophilius Lovegood

A few hours later, Hermione, Ron and Edmund found themselves in front of the mill Xenophilius Lovegood was living in. they rang the bell. The man came to open the door, and seemed to freeze on the spot as he looked at them. He seemed extremely surprised by Hermione's presence.

"M... Miss Granger ?"

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. We are sorry to disturb you, but we have some questions only you can answer."

He seemed to hesitate, and then:

"Of course. Please come in."

He moved away to let them in, and took them to the lounge.

"Please, please, sit down. I'll make some tea."

And he started storming around the room.

"Oh, silly me." he said in a nervous tone. "I need water lily nectar. I'll go harvest some."

And he dashed out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Edmund asked Hermione.

"I'm ready. There's an erumpent horn at the entrance. If I send a curse on it, it will blast this house. We should be able to run away, then. But I'm not sure how strong it will be."

"What must happen will happen. Be ready, it's gonna be soon."

Xenophilius Lovegood was indeed coming back, and suddenly seemed to notice he was empty-handed.

"There was no nectar in the water lilies." he justified.

He served them the tea, which was so bitter they couldn't drink it.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"We would like to know more about the deathly hollows."

Xenophilius eyes lit up.

"We know they exist." Edmund stated. "We've already found the resurrection stone."

"We also know the location of the Elder wand." Hermione added. "We are the only ones to know this, except for Gellert Grindelwald.

"What we need to know is simple." Ron concluded. "Is the Dark Lord looking for the hollows? And does he know where the invisibility cloak is?"

Lovegood's facade smile faded away.

"You told them we were here, didn't you?" Hermione asked. "It's not the right season to harvest nectar in the water lilies."

"I had no other choice... they took my Luna!"

"We know. And we forgive you. Now, Forgive us."

She got up, followed by the two young men, opened the door, and saw the snatchers surrounding the mill. They stepped out, and then she sent a spell on the erumpent horn. There was a massive blast, and the building collapsed on himself. They apparated just behind the snatchers, and started running. After a short moment to recover from the explosion, Voldemort's followers started chasing them.


	4. Chapter 4: prisoners

Despite running with all their strength, Hermione Ron and Edmund were captured. The snatchers clearly identified them as the trio that was searched since the Weasleys' escape, and decided to take them directly to Malfoy's Manor. It was at this very moment that things took a bad turn for the adolescents. Indeed, when Bellatrix noticed Gryffindor's sword in one of the snatcher's hand, she grew even paler than usual.

"Where did you get that?!" She asked in a hysterical tone.

"The muggle had it with him." the chief snatcher replied.

"Draco! Take them all to the dungeons!"

And Malfoy obeyed his aunt, pointing his wand on them.

"This was a bad idea." Ron whispered.

When they entered the dungeons, Edmund understood they wouldn't be alone. Indeed, an old man was already there, as well as a dark skinned young man, a blond girl with huge eyes, and a small creature with a crooked nose and sharp teeth. The old man seemed very weak, and the young man was covered in wounds. The girl, as for her, seemed strangely disconnected.

"Hermione! Ron!" The young man exclaimed as he saw them.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Ron asked with surprise.

"I got snatched, because of my blood. Luna's here because of her father. Who's that with you?"

"This is Ed. Ed, this is Dean Thomas. He was in Hogwarts with us."

The two boys nodded at each other. The young girl got up, and came to shake his hand.

"Good day, Ed." she said in an aerial tone. "My name is Luna Lovegood. Hello, Hermione. I'm pleased to see you again."

Edmund shook her hand, and froze for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

"What happened to Mr. Olivander?" Ron asked Dean.

And Edmund assumed he was talking about the old man.

"He's been questioned by the Lord himself."

"What about you?" Edmund asked. "What happened to you?"

"Bellatrix. She wanted to have a bit of fun. She's as mad as she is dangerous."

Edmund turned to Hermione.

"Is she as dangerous as Jadis?"

"Jadis could be reasoned. Sometimes. Bellatrix can't."

And Edmund noticed she looked really scared. Suddenly the door opened on Malefoy.

"The filthy mudblood and the goblin, get up and come with me."

And he pointed his wand on them. Edmund intervened, and placed himself in front of Hermione.

"Don't play the fool, muggle!" Draco spat.

"I'm a king, you little shit. Learn to talk better, and don't insult my friends."

"My, my, Granger... got yourself a boyfriend? How did he even want you?"

"Must I teach you good manners?" Edmund asked, raising his voice.

"Are you threatening me? I will teach you respect!"

And Malfoy lifted his wand, ready to send Edmund a curse. Suddenly new steps were heard getting down the stairs.

"Enough, Draco!" The man said. "This one is mine. Bellatrix is waiting."

He walked in, getting out of the shadow, and let them discover his angular face and his dirty blond hair.

"Barty Crouch..." Hermione whispered.

He abruptly turned his head to her, and his tongue briefly slipped out the corner of his mouth.

"Do not ever dare to compare me with my useless of a father again, stupid girl. Or else, I will make you suffer in every possible way."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Edmund stated, menacing.

Crouch pointed his wand on him, and he was sent flying against the wall so fast a stone fell down.

"Edmund!" Hermione called.

"Come along, Granger." Malfoy said. "If you value your friends' life."

So Hermione conceded, and went upstairs with the goblin, under Malfoy's close watch.


	5. Chapter 5: questionnings

Crouch went straight to Edmund, who was still half knocked out, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him to a chair, where he tied him up with an incarcerem. He then cast another spell, sending water on Edmund, which woke him up and caused him to cough.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Edmund asked straight away.

"For your information, you little fool, she belongs to Draco. He will do exactly what suits him to her when his aunt is done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't need to draw it for you. But I'm the one who asks questions. Start by telling me who you are."

"Edmund Pevensie. From Finchley."

"And how did a simple poor muggle from Finchley ended up with Godric Gryffindor's sword?"

"Who told you I was poor? A lion told me where to find it."

As he was calmly answering the questions, Edmund was discretely pulling the ropes around him to loosen the knots.

"It's a Narnian sword. And since I'm a Narnian King, when we found the sword, the others thought I should have it."

"Right. I'm wasting my time. Let's see what you can tell me. Legillimens !"

Hermione had told him about this curse. Edmund hence decided to focus all his thoughts on his big toe.

"We are fighting, are we?" Crouch snarled.

"I've let a witch inside my brain once. Never again."

"We'll see about that. Cruccio!"

The pain flew in, stronger than he had ever felt. Unbearable. But Edmund gritted his teeth, and refused to give up. Crouch sent the curse again. The pain literally blinded the young king. Suddenly, right above them, Hermione's cries of pain were heard. Ron jumped on his feet, and charged on the cave's door, trying to force it open.

"HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !" He yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Edmund roared.

"Chivalrous, are we?"

Barty caught Luna by the wrist, pulled her against himself, and pointed his wand on her. Edmund lost his temper.

"Let her go." he warned. "Right now."

"Tell me the truth."

"I told you. I am Edmund Pevensie, said the Just, king of Narnia under the reign of my brother Peter the Magnificent, and dawn trader. I was born in Finchley in 1929."

"LIES! CRUCCIO!"

Luna let out a scream as blood curling has Hermione's.

"THE TRUTH!" Crouch roared. "Or maybe I should ask the other girl. The one in your thoughts. The girl with the lion. I will find her, I will get the truth out of her, one way or another, and then I will kill her, like I will kill this one."

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Barty laughed, and cast another spell, nonverbal, and the blond fell on the ground like a rag doll, inert, unconscious. Edmund managed to get free from his bounds, and jumped on the wizard, full of rage. He was no king any longer, he was just Edmund, and he knew how to fight. At some point, he managed to take Crouch's wand from his hands, and he threw it away. The fight stopped when suddenly, the wizard fell on the floor, unconscious. The young king looked up to try understanding what had just happened, and discovered Dean, holding the stone that had fallen from the wall, and which he had just used to knock out Crouch.

"Thanks, mate!" Edmund said, catching his breath.

He then dashed to Luna, and took her pulse while Dean was hurrying to tie Crouch to the chair.

"She's alive, but she is very weak. She needs urgent cares."

"But we're stuck here!" Dean said.

"Help!" Edmund called. "In the name of Aslan, I need Help!"


	6. Chapter 6: breaking out

At that moment, a sonorous Crac! was heard, and a small creature appeared. It was dressed in quite a... random fashion, Edmund thought. It was indeed wearing a blue child short, paired with a bright red jumper, and at least six pairs of socks on his feet.

"Dobby!" Ron exclaimed.

"Master Whisky!"

"How did you get in here? There are anti-apparating spells..."

"Dobby is a house elf, mister Ron. Dobby doesn't obey human magic."

"Could you get us out of here?" Edmund asked with hope.

"Is mister a friend of mister Ron?" Dobby asked, suspicious.

"Yes. Yes I am. And I'm a friend of miss Hermione."

A huge smile appeared on the elf face.

"Dobby can get you out."

"Great! Wonderful! Then could you please get these three people out? Take them..."

"To Shell cottage, Ron interfered. That's where Bill is. We'll be safe, there."

"Good call, Ron. Can you do that, Dobby? And then meet us upstairs. We have to open this door."

Dobby clicked his finger, and unlocked the door.

"Nice. Thank you, Dobby. Please, take them to safety."

"Dobby can do it. Take Dobby's hand."

Dean helped Olivander on his feet, and the old wand seller took the elf's hand. Dean then put Luna's hand in Dobby's, before putting his own hand on the elf's shoulder. With a new crac!, they were gone.

"Are you ready?" Edmund asked Ron.

The ginger nodded, and they dashed up the stairs. They ended up in the great hall, only to discover Hermione was barely conscious, lying on the ground, and Draco was leaning over her, caressing her face and whispering in a soft voice.

"You are mine, Granger. You're not gonna run away again, this time."

"Get away from her, you scumbag!" Edmund shouted.

The blond got on his feet, and readied his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS !" Edmund instinctively reacted.

And to every one's surprise, it worked. Draco's wand flew away from his hand and came into Ron's. The young man hurried helping Hermione up, before standing in front of her to protect her. The young king noticed his friends' wands, as well as the sword, and managed to recover them, before taking position in front of the goblin, who was still on the ground. He was joined by the two wizards, and together they fought the death eaters. The spells were coming from both sides, when suddenly, Bellatrix' wand fell from her hand, and rolled to Hermione's feet. Looking up, the death eater and her sister discovered dobby, hanging up from a ceiling lamp.

"How dare you, little vermin? You dare disarm a witch! You dare to fight your mistress!"

"Dobby doesn't have a master. Dobby is a free elf ! And you will not hurt Dobby's friends!"

The elf teleported to the three humans and the goblin. He took Hermione's hand, while she was holding Ron's, and took Edmund's hand as the goblin put his on the elf's shoulder. As he was teleporting them away, Bellatrix sent her knife to them. Edmund noticed it, and slightly turned, thus protecting the creature that was saving their lives. He was hoping they would be gone before the dagger reached them, but the dagger travelled with them, and cruelly pierced the young king's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: shell cottage

When they reached the Shell Cottage, he collapsed and let out a cry of pain.

"Ed!" Hermione shouted.

She dashed to him, took out the blade, and helped him up. He leaned on her to walk to the small house, while Ron was carrying the goblin, whose legs had been broken.

"I need a healing poultice!" Hermione called as soon as she was inside.

While a beautiful young woman hurriedly left the kitchen, a young man with fiery hair and a huge scar across his face pulled a chair and helped the young king sit, facing the chair back panel. He then started unbuttoning his shirt so he could see the wound. As he was about to let the arm out, Edmund let out a scream of pain.

"We're gonna have to cut the sleeve." Said the ginger man in a calm tone. "Ron, give me the scissors in the middle drawer."

Ron hurried executing his brother's order.

"What happened to your face?" Edmund asked to set his mind away from the pain.

"I've been attacked by a werewolf. Hermione, your hands are shaking. You should go get some rest. I'll take care of your friend."

"I'm alright..." she said in a faint voice.

but then she lost her balance, and would have fallen, had bill not dashed to catch her. Edmund knew he had to convince her to go.

"It's okay, Hermione..." he gently said. "I'll be fine. I think Ron should go with you."

And as he said that, he sent a look to the said Ron, who nodded, came to Hermione, and gently took her by the arm.

"Come on." he said in a soft voice. "I'm gonna take care of your wrist."

And he took her out of the room.

"So I'm guessing you're Edmund." Bill said. "You're the one who got my family out of the Lestrange's dungeons."

"I didn't do much. It's Hermione you should thank. How long had they been in there?"

"After Harry's death, we all tried to run away. They got caught after two months. The death eaters came and outnumbered them, and they were captured. I was out, that night, to get us some food, and when I came back, they were gone. So I kept running, and one day, I met Fleur. She was running too, because she's part veela. We ran together, and we ended up falling in love."

"One of the best thing that happened to us." Fleur said from the door.

She was holding a bowl filled with a green past.

"Thank you, love." Bill said.

And he took the bowl, and started spreading it on Edmund's wound. There was a moment of silence, and then Edmund asked the question that was troubling him.

"How are the others? How is Luna?"

"She's still unconscious. But she's gonna make it. Do you know her?"

"No. but what happened to her is my fault."

"Who spelled the curse?"

"I don't really remember his name. Something like Crunch."

"Barty Crouch? But why?"

"He was questioning me. He wasn't satisfied with my answers. Can I see her?"

"I'll can take you to her room." Fleur offered. "Once Bill is done with your shoulder."

Edmund nodded.

"Was he transformed?" He asked. "Your werewolf?"

"You wanna know if I can be a danger? No. it wasn't a full moon."

"Where I come from, well, kind of, werewolves don't wait for the full moon. They are creatures of darkness. I was bitten by one of them, when I was younger. It took four men to free me from his jaws. Even after his death. A mouse ended up taking its sword to cut the sinews, and they could finally set me free. Luckily, my sister had her cordial, so she was able to heal the bite."

"A mouse with a sword? Where exactly are you from?"

"I'm Edmund the Just, one of the four kings of Narnia. My brother Peter is the high king."

"You come from another world."

"Yes. And I met Hermione in another world."

"She visited your world?"

"Yes, but that's not where we met. I know magic, although it works differently in Narnia."

"And you're handling the pain pretty well."

"I fought many battles. I've seen worse than this. But apparating while being injured was quite unpleasant."

"All done. There you go. You just have to be careful with the way you move for a few hours."

Edmund nodded, and then put on the shirt Fleur gave him.

"Can I see her now?"

And without a word, the young woman took him to the room where Luna was resting. He sat silently at her side, and without thinking, took her hand. He then waited for her to wake up, and ended up falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Luna

When he finally woke up, he saw her, eyes opened, staring at their hands with curiosity. He blushed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said, letting her hand go. "I didn't want to startle you."

"I'm not startled." she replied. "You are Ed, right?"

"Edmund. At your service, my lady."

She had a gentle smile.

"I've never been called a lady before."

"A girl that pretty has to be a Lady."

He had said that in a very natural tone. It was a simple statement. It was her turn to slightly blush, and silence fell between them.

"Well... Erm... right. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I think I'll be fine."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to rest."

And he got up and reached for the door.

"What about you?" She called.

He turned to her, genuinely surprised.

"Me? Yes, of course I'll be fine. Nothing happened to me!"

"Nothing? Right. Except maybe a Cruciartis from a mad man."

He came back to sit by her side.

"You know him?"

"He came to visit me several times. I owe him that."

She tensed her arm, letting him see the many scars, all perfectly parallel, running from her wrist to her elbow. Edmund turned pale, and his eyes darkened.

"He didn't want any information." she added. "He just wanted to have fun. He wishes he could capture Neville Longbottom, to treat him the way he treated his parents."

"What happened to them?"

"Crouch and Bellatrix tortured them with the crucciartis until they lost their minds. My father told me this story."

"What about Hermione? How do you know her?"

"She came to take shelter at the mill, shortly after Harry Potter's death. She was very kind to me. But then, she's been captured by the Death Eater, and offered as a gift for Draco Malfoy. Crouch captured her."

"He will pay for what he's done." Edmund firmly stated.

"What about you? How do you know Hermione?"

"We both have been taken away from our worlds. We've been given a mission. We have to put things back to the way they should. I had to stay the traitor who puts his family in danger but ends up redeeming himself. She has to destroy the dark lord's horcruxes, and vanquish him."

"What are you gonna do, now?"

"I don't know. Hermione will decide. What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"For now, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. And then I'll have diner, when it's time. And then I'll see."

"Sounds like a good idea." the young king smiled. "I'll let you rest, then. I'm gonna go find Hermione."

She smiled, and laid back on her bed. He smiled in return, and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. In the corridor, he found himself face to face with Bill.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She woke up. We've been able to talk a little. She said she wanted to sleep, and then have dinner. Where's Hermione?"

"With Olivander. She asked for you to join her and Ron when you're ready. That door, there."

"Thank you. How is the other young man? And the elf?"

"Dean is quite alright. His bruises and cuts could be healed with a simple charm. He and Dobby are helping Fleur in the kitchen."

"Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

He then left Bill, and walked to the door he had indicated. He heard the ginger man's footsteps getting down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9: negociating

Before Edmund even put his hand on the door knob, the door opened, and Ron and Hermione got out of the room.

"You-Know-Who is looking for the elder wand." Ron said.

"What's so special about this wand?" Edmund asked

"It's the most powerful wand there is." Hermione explained. "And it's just a question of time before he finds it. And we can't get it first."

"Why? Where is it?"

"Buried in a marble tomb, with Dumbledore. In Hogwarts. There is a good news, though. Crouch's wand changed its allegiance."

"What does it mean?"

"A wand chooses its wizard. Crouch's wand will stop obeying him. It chose you."

"Me?"

"You disarmed him. So you're worthier than him."

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about, but okay. What do we do now?"

"We have to talk to the goblin. Bellatrix had us both tortured because she was sure we broke into her safe at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"The wizards bank. She was utterly panicking at the idea. I think there's something in there."

"Something like a Horcrux?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Then let's go see the goblin."

And they entered the room where the creature was resting. He sent them a defying look, but they came closer to him.

"We would like to ask you a few questions, if you are ready to answer." Hermione politely said.

The goblin looked at her for a moment, and then turned his eyes to Edmund.

"You saved the elf." he stated. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? It is only fair to protect the life of the person saving yours."

"Person? Interesting. Where did you get that sword?" He asked, pointing at the sword Edmund had placed against the wall.

Edmund went to take the sword.

"Let's make a deal. You answer our questions, we answer yours."

The goblin nodded.

"Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think we had visited her safe?"

"Mrs Lestrange does own a sword like this one, but it's a fake. An excellent fake, but made with human steel. How did you obtain this sword?"

"A lion shown me where to find it in a forest. I followed him because he is the lion who made me king twice. What else is in the safe?"

"We goblins don't tend to reveal our clients secrets."

"We have to break into that safe. Will you help us?"

The goblin took some time to think.

"On one condition. In return, you will give me the sword."

"Why do you want to have it?"

"It was made by goblins. What goblins do belongs to us."

"Don't try to fool me, sir. This is a Narnian sword. I could recognize them anywhere. Why do you want it?"

"Fine. This sword has immense powers, and it can make me extremely rich."

Edmund acknowledged the answer, and took some time to think.

"All right." He said, carefully chosing his words. "As soon as the next horcrux is destroyed, we will give you the sword."

"Do we have a deal?" The creature asked.

He extended his hand, and the young king shook it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Ed?" Ron asked with a frown.

"We have no other choice, anyway. If there is something in this safe, and I do think there is, we need the goblin to get in. and we have to move fast. How are your legs, sir?"

"They should be healed soon enough." the goblin answered.

"And my shoulder should be fixed soon as well."

"The night is falling." Hermione said. "We will move tomorrow morning. And I even know our way in."

"what would that be?" Edmund asked.

The young witch said nothing, and took a small tube out of her pocket. In it was a dark hair.

"She let it fall on me while she was torturing me. And I also found one of Draco's hair."

"That's a new face for two of us." Ron said. "What about the third?"

"Harry's invisibility cloak. It's in my bag. I'll hide under it, with Griphook. Ron, you will take Bellatrix's place, and Edmund will be Draco."

"Why me ?!" Ron complained.

"Because you've been close to her for two years. You're the one who knows her best."

"You're right." he said with a serious face. "I think diner is gonna be ready soon. We should go. We'll send you something, Griphook."


	10. Chapter 10: last moments of quiet

They left the goblin, and then joined dobby and the other humans. The elf nearly bowed to Edmund, thanking him for saving his life, to which the young king replied by simply saying that he did the right thing, and thanked the small creature, who then offered to keep the goblin company. Mr. Olivander having stayed in bed, Edmund therefore shared his meal with Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Luna. During diner, their hosts asked them about what they were going to do. They therefore explained their plan, and told them exactly what they needed. Dean declared he wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix, and Bill offered to escort him to Grimmaurd place.

"I think I'll go back to Hogwarts." Luna declared.

All eyes turned to her. Edmund felt his stomach turning.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Luna?" Dean asked. "The place is full of Death Eaters."

"This is where I belong. I have nowhere else to go."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but renounced. Edmund gave the young girl a long look, and she held his gaze.

"If it's truly what you want, then I bid you good luck." the young king finally said.

She smiled, and silently thanked him.

" then I'll come with you." Dean declared. "You are right. I'm not gonna hide away. Done that long enough."

Once diner was over, it was time to rest for the night. As there was not enough bedrooms for everyone, Edmund spent the night on a mattress in the kitchen, with Ron, Hermione and Dean. They woke up at down, and discussed Draco's and Bellatrix's behaviour, which they had to imitate. Then, after a light breakfast, they drank their Polyjuice potion, and put on the clothes Fleur had given them.

"This is so weird." Ron said once he had changed. "How are you suppose to walk with that?"

He had indeed just put on heels, and was having troubles finding his feet.

"You have to contract your abdominals and puff your chest a little." Hermione explained. "Those are quite large heels, they're pretty stable. You should be just fine."

Ron therefore practised his walk, and after a few tries, kind of managed it, but complained his feet hurt. This caused Fleur to laugh.

"Welcome to a woman life!" She said.

Ron grumbled something no one understood, then:

"Well, are we going, or what?"

They were about to leave when Luna joined them. She stopped when she saw them, and then walked towards Edmund.

"I just wanted to say... be careful."

And before he could say anything, she dropped a light kiss on his lips. He gently gave her back her kiss, and then their lips parted.

"You be careful too." he said.

"I'll try to be." she smiled.

"Wait!"

He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, please, can you give me my gift?"

The witch searched her bag, and took out the medallion Santa had given to Edmund. The young man took the necklace, and put it in Luna's hand.

"I would like you to keep that. It's a Talisman. It will protect you."

The young raven claw had a soft smile, and passed the necklace around her neck.

"I love you better with your real face." she said before she left.

This left a dreaming Edmund, until Ron called him back to reality.


	11. Chapter 11: Gringotts

They disapparated, and ended up in a dark street, where most of the shops that surely made its beauty and diversity where now closed and barricaded. Hermione put on the invisibility cloak, with the goblin on her shoulders. Edmund put a disdainful look on his face, and they walked to a huge building at the end of the street. Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They got in, and walked to a counter, behind which was another goblin. Ron cleared his throat. The goblin looked up to them.

"Mrs Lestrange." He said in a sugary voice. "What owes us the honour of your presence?"

"I would like to access my safe." Ron said in a proud voice.

The goblin sent him a strange look.

"Of course, my lady. May I see your wand? A simple way to verify you are indeed yourself."

"Ha! A goblin would touch my wand ! Did you hear that, Draco? This creature thinks it's my equal!"

"Yes, my aunt." Edmund replied in a toneless voice. "What a funny idea."

"Unfortunately, without this simple control, we cannot let you in, Madam. I'm sure you understand."

Edmund put his hand on his wand, menacing.

"No I don't..." Ron said threateningly.

The goblin's face suddenly relaxed.

"Of course, Mrs Lestrange. Gobruk, bring in the clanker."

A second goblin left for a few seconds, and came back with some sort of rattle.

"Please, follow me."

So they followed the creature to a wagon, where they sat. Hermione removed the invisibility cloak, and Griphook sat next to her. Then, the wagon started rolling at high speed. The rails were taking brutal direction changes, and Edmund wondered several times how they could still be alive. He concluded that, if the main wizard ways of transportation was this, the apparating and the bus from hell they had taken after rescuing the Weasley, magical transportation wouldn't be a thing he would miss after his return in his own world. They then passed under an underground waterfall, and he saw Ron turning back into himself. The goblin, as for him was coming back to himself. Edmund instantly reacted, pointing his wand on him.

"Keep going!" He ordered.

"The alarm is ringing." The goblin said. "You'll get caught soon."

"That's one more reason to keep going."

"What the heck what that ?!" Ron asked.

"The thief waterfall." Griphook explained. "It ends every enchantment. And that's not the only thing protecting the Lestrange safe."

"What else is there?" Edmund asked.

"You'll see. We're here."

The wagon was indeed stopping, and they got down. Hermione pointed her wand on the driving goblin.

"Impero!" She said in a tensed voice.

And the goblin went back to the way he was before he passed under the waterfall.

"Impero?" Edmund asked.

"It's a mind control spell." Ron explained. "One of the three unforgivable spells."

"Whatever it takes." Hermione simply said, before strategically cutting the dress and the shoes Ron was still wearing. "Let's not waste our time. Griphook, open the safe."


	12. Chapter 12: the keeper of the safe

The goblin put his colleague's hand on the wall in front of him, and a first door opened. Behind the door was a huge cave, and in the cave, was a dragon. The dragon's body was covered in scars.

"What have you done to him?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"We educated him." Griphook coldly replied while shaking the rattle.

"You mean you've tortured him!"

"He knows what to expect when he hears the clanker. Hence, he doesn't come close and he doesn't try to attack. However, he will attack anyone who doesn't have this little thing."

"Of course he will. You've taught him to hate humans and goblins. This is despicable."

The goblin's eyes darkened.

"Keep your judgement for yourself! And let's move on. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

They had now passed the dragon, and where in front of a much simpler safe. Griphook unlocked it, and they got in.


	13. Chapter 13: Hufflepuff's cup

The place was full of gold coins, and various objects, among which was the fake sword.

"Accio horcrux." Ron tried, unsuccessfully.

"Nice try, Ron." Hermione said. "But Horcruxes are immune to any other kind of magic."

"How do we know what we're looking for, then?"

"We're looking for either a cup or a tiara. The cup must carry the emblem of Helga Hufflepuf, and the Tiara belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. My bet is on the cup."

"Let's start looking, then." Edmund offered. "What do these emblems look like?"

Hermione described it as precisely as she could, and they started searching. While looking around, Ron accidentally caused an object to fall. When it hit the ground, the object created a copy of itself.

"A Gemino spell !" Hermione explained. "Don't touch anything, or we will soon be submerged."

So they started looking again, until Edmund had a sudden idea.

"You said the horcruxes are immune to any kind of other magic. So we can suppose the gemithing spell wouldn't work on it, right?"

"I... I guess so?"

"Fair enough."

He took out his sword, and swung it all around him, knocking down all the objects he could.

"Ed, stop! What are you doing?" Hermione panicked.

"I'm finding the Horcrux."

Indeed, after creating copies of every object in the safe, he ended up knocking down a cup that didn't double up. He was now buried from the waist down in the objects, just like Hermione and Ron were. And the objects kept multiplying. The young man swore when he worked out the cup was too far from him and he couldn't destroy it.

"Griphook, can you reach it?" He shouted to the goblin who had stayed back.

"I'm not taking any risk. Give me the sword."

"If you don't help us, we can't give you the sword!"

"Then find a way!"

Edmund swore again, and tensed himself to reach the cup. He failed. A hand suddenly appeared from under the mountain of objects. The hand grabbed the cup, and then vanished. For a few seconds, the three humans thought everything was lost. Then, Edmund saw a familiar face appear in front of him.

"Micha !"

"Mr. S sent me." the girl said, putting the cup right in front of him. "The priestess saw you needed help."

"Thank you, Micha! Job done! Now go back home. Don't put yourself in danger."

"Please, hurry! Reality is going away."

And on these words, the girl disappeared. Edmund decided he would worry about her last sentence later, and stabbed the cup with the sword. The consequence was a flood that swooshed them all out of the safe. When they got up, they discovered a group of wizards, probably security guards, were expecting them on the other side of the dragon.


	14. Chapter 14: dragon flight

Without wasting a single second, Griphook grabbed the sword and the clanker, and crossed the room. His colleague, still under the influence of Hermione's Impero, stopped in front of the Dragon, and ended up burnt at stake. Edmund looked away. The wizards soon started casting spells against them.

"What now?" Ron shouted to cover the explosions.

"I have an idea." Hermione replied. "But you're not gonna like it."

"What?"

"Jump! On the dragon's back!"

"What !? Hermione, have you lost your mind?"

"Do you have a better plan, Ronald?"

Edmund didn't wait for them to end their fight, and jumped on the dragon's back. He heard Ron swear, and then, lifting his dress, the young wizard jumped. Not far enough. Edmund caught him by the hand, and helped him on the back of the majestic creature. They were soon joined by Hermione.

"Relaschio !" She shouted, pointing at the chain attached to the dragon's ankle."

The dragon reared up, and she repeated the operation on the chain around his neck. This time, the dragon spat fire on the wizards who kept harassing him, and then took his flight, and gained his long dreamt freedom when he broke through the glass canopy. The three humans on his back were not bothering him. He could barely feel them. He almost immediately took the way to his homeland, thus flying to the south-east.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We wait for him to go down. Then, we'll see."

"We're gonna freeze to death if we do that."

"I don't think so." Edmund replied. "His body heat should suffice for us to be warm."

"How do you know that?"

"My cousin was a dragon, once."

And the dragon kept on flying, for hours and hours. They crossed the sea, flew over mountains, kept flying for a long time, and questioned themselves. How long would they keep travelling? Where would the dragon take them? At the beginning, they tried to maintain a conversation, but they rapidly ran out of subjects, and the journey ended up being silent. In fact, Edmund thought, it was pretty relaxing. He was quite serene. He didn't have control on any event, so there was no point in worrying.

"We're going down." Hermione suddenly said.

The dragon had indeed started his descent, and was getting closer to the ground. Edmund craned forward to try to see what was beyond the majestic creature's head.

"There's a lake, nearby!" He said. "I think that's where he's going."

"Then that's where we leave him. Get ready to jump."


	15. Chapter 15: Abelforth

And as they flew over the lake, the three adolescents left the dragon's back. The lake's water was icy, and cut Edmund's breath. They had to hurry out of the water. But nothing went according to plan. The Shadow attacked them, and entered Ron's body. The wizard fought like a devil. Edmund flew to his rescue, and managed to take the ginger back to the shore. There, the dark smoke escaped from his lips, and he was able to breath again.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione shouted.

"I... I just had a vision... he knows. You know who. He knows we are destroying his horcruxes. He killed everybody in Gringotts."

"Did you see where he was going?" Edmund asked.

"He's going to Hogwarts."

"Then, that's where the tiara is. He's gonna try to protect it." Hermione declared, taking some clothes out of her bag and giving them to the two boys.

"It's so good to take those things off." Ron said while changing clothes. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If the Chief Death Eater is going to Hogwarts, then that's where we're going too."

"You want to break into Hogwarts? How exactly would you do that?"

"Ron is right." Edmund interfered. "I suppose there are security dispositions around the school. And may I remind you we are actively wanted? Going there, it would be like attacking Miraz's castle. I don't want to live that sort of things again."

"We'll take the secret passages. We'll go through Hogsmeade."

"It could work." Ron said. "You decide. I'll follow."

"Ed?"

The young man fixed his gaze in the young witch eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure of anything. But this is our best shot."

"Fine. Then, let's not waste any time. The end is near, now."

So he took Hermione's and Ron's hand, and they disapparated. They ended up in Hogsmeade, where the night had fallen. An alarm sounded with a strong noise, and they saw Death Eaters leave the surrounding buildings, wands at the ready. A door opened behind them, and someone put his hand on Edmund shoulder, who had to fight not to scream.

"Come." The voice said. "Inside, quick!"

With no other choice, the three teenagers got in.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Don't you recognize it?" Hermione said, surprised. "This is the Hog's Head."

"How am I supposed to recognize it? I've never taken a step in this place."

"Oh, yeah. That's true. That's where Harry founded the Dumbledore Army, in order to teach us defence against the dark art when we had Umbridge the Toad."

"Umbridge? As in Dolores Umbridge? You say she was a teacher? Blimey, I'm almost happy I didn't live that."

"Are you sure you're loud enough?" The owner said, irritated. "Kitchen ! Now !"

Hermione and Ron stopped talking, and followed the man and Edmund in the kitchen. He silently invited them to sit around the table.

"What are you doing out there after curfew?" The man asked offhand. "Do you have a death wish or what?"

"We didn't know about the curfew, sir." Edmund said in an innocent tone. "We are just simple travellers, and..."

"Oh, I know very well who you are. I can see your face with an offer of 10.000 galleons every time I walk my goat."

"Do you intend to turn us in, sir?" The young king asked, suddenly more serious.

"No he won't." Hermione said. "If only to respect his brother's memory. Am I right, sir? You're Abelforth Dumbledore."

"How do you know that?"

"I've read a book. The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter. A lot of lies, but a few real informations. Very poorly written, though."

Abelforth grumbled something no one understood, and then:

"It's not for Albus' memory that I won't turn you in. it's because, I, opposite to him, don't send kids to their graves."

"You're talking about Ariana, aren't you? I don't know which one of you three sent the curse, but I know Albus blamed himself about it for all his life. He even thought of using the resurrection stone to bring her back. It ended up killing him, somehow."

"Cut the violins, girl." Abelforth stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to break into Hogwarts." Edmund explained. "That's where Lord Whoever's last Horcrux is, and we have to destroy it."

"And then? Once you found the horcrux, what are you gonna do?"

"We'll see." Ron said. "But we know he's on his way to the school. We probably will have to fight him. Kill the snake, then kill him."

The old man as a dark laugh.

"Good luck with that. How do you intend to get in?"

"We will use the shrieking shack tunnel." Hermione declared.

"Death eaters are patrolling the park, day and night, sweetheart. You won't have time to take ten steps before they get you. As for honeyduke's tunnel, it is closed."

"Then we'll find another way in!" Edmund burst out. "We have to do it, because this is our mission. It has been given to Hermione and myself, and there's more at stake than you can even imagine. If we can't defeat the dark lord, your universe, and mine, and all the other universes will be lost and destroyed, and I won't let this happen. So do you have a solution or do you simply want to lecture us? Cause in that case, we are living, sir."

Abelforth stood silent, and gave the young king a long look. He then talked to the painting of a young girl on his wall.

"Go, he said. You know what to do."

The young girl smiled, and then turned her heels and left.


	16. Chapter 16: back to Hogwarts

"Where did you send her?" Ron asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"So you're gonna help us?"

"Bah! Go get yourselves killed, what do I care? You can't say I didn't warn you."

"You did, sir." Edmund gravely said. "And we thank you for that. But we have to fight. We have to do it. You do what you think is the right thing. Thank you for your help, and thank you for your advice."

Abelforth didn't answer, and Edmund just stared at the empty painting. It wasn't empty anymore. The girl was coming back, and she wasn't alone. When she was back to her place, the painting turned to let out the young man who was with her.

"NEVILLE!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed in return. "I knew it was you! It's so good to see you guys! And you must be Edmund. Luna told me a lot about you."

"Is she alright?"

"Well, she's better than I am!" Neville said, pointing at the bruises and cuts on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I refused to cast a Cruccio on a first year. Come along!"

He helped them get in the tunnel, and guided them through it, lighting them with his wand.

"Where does this passage lead?" Hermione asked. "It's not on the marauder's map."

"It's a bit strange. One day, after I got beaten up by Amicus Carrow, I felt I needed a break, and a place to hide. But I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to the infirmary, you see, because Pomfrey is not allowed to treat the "unworthy". So I was wondering where I could go, and suddenly a door appeared right behind me. When I got in, there was a bed, some food, and things to tend my injuries."

"You found the requirement room!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's where Harry used to hold the D.A reunions. You were one of the best students with him!"

"Was I? I'd have loved to experience that. Anyway, I hid there for a few days, and then I started telling others about this room. Every time someone new came in, a bed or a hammock would appear. But at some point, we started to lack food. And then suddenly the room created this tunnel, and Ab was able to give us some food. We all listen to PotterWatch, here. We are Hogwarts' resistance."

"Dumbledore's Army..." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I like this name!"

Hermione had a sad smile, and Ron took her hand. They were now in front of a wooden door, which Neville pushed open.

"Welcome to the resistance's Head Quarter!" he proudly said.


	17. Chapter 17: holding you at last

Edmund was amazed by the camp. He felt like he was visiting the lost boy's tree house. They could old a siege for a long while, and in comfortable conditions... as long as they were not discovered. Ron suddenly let out a shout.

"GINNY !"

Edmund saw a ginger head turned to them, and the brother and sister ran in each other's arms, thanking heavens the other was alive. Edmund saw Hermione watching the brother and sister, with the urge to join them.

"Go..." Edmund encouraged her. "You're kind of her family too."

She silently thanked him, and then shyly walked to them. Edmund as for him was scanning the room, looking for a familiar face. He noticed Dean supporting another young man, but that was not the face he was looking for. Neville sent him a corner look, and then tapped his shoulder.

"There." he said, pointing a direction.

And he saw her. There she was, turning her back to him, not knowing he was there. He walked to her, and Neville followed him. When he finally reached her, he understood what she didn't turn to him. She was sitting beside a young boy laying on a bed. His face was deformed by pain, and she was trying to sooth his down. He was curled up on himself, and held an old camera against his chest, as if it was the most precious treasure.

"It's alright, Dennis..." Luna softly said. "It's gonna be okay, now. It's over."

"Luna?" Edmund asked in a gentle voice, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, and had a tender smile.

"It's better like this." she stated, passing her hand on the young king's face.

"What's happening to him?" He asked about the boy on the bed.

It was Neville who replied.

"His brother was murdered today."

"Murdered? What happened?"

"During lunch, today, a kid in first year claimed you escaped from Gringotts on the back of a dragon. Crouch was pissed of, and he made him get up."

"Crouch? He's one of the teachers?"

"No, but he's coming almost every day since you've escaped from Malfoy's manor. He's demanding to see every single girl from Hogwarts, in small groups."

"He's looking for the girl he saw in your thoughts. He thinks he can use her to put pressure on you."

"Anyway, he got the kid up, and he cast a Cruccio on him." Neville continued, clenching his fists. "He loves this one. Colin and Seamus tried to protect the kids, and Crouch didn't like it. While Seamus was bringing the kid here, he cast an Avada Kedavra on Colin. That's the killing curse."

The boy on the bed burst in tears, letting out uncontrolled and heart wrenching howls. Edmund took the boy's hand, and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"Look at me, Dennis." he said firmly. "This man will pay for this. He will pay for everything he did. For your brother, for Luna, for the kid, and for your parents, Neville. By Aslan, I promise you, and if he doesn't, I'm not Edmund the Just anymore. Okay?"

The boy squeezed the young king's hand, and nodded. Edmund got on his feet.

"Listen to me! He said to the crowd. I am not a student at Hogwarts. I am not one of yours, I'm not even from your world. I don't know your story, and I don't know many of you. But one person I know is Hermione Granger. And listening to Hermione is like knowing Hogwarts, and knowing its students, and its teachers. I have been told how this school was a fantastic place. How most of its students were brilliant, each in their own way, and good at heart. How its teachers were good people, longing to share their knowledge to whoever wanted to learn. What I discover this day doesn't match this picture. I think it should. This school is no longer such a place. Let's bring it back! This is a place of tyranny, where innocent people are being killed or tortured, just because they fight for their freedom. I SAY NO MORE! I'm not a wizard. But I know these fight. I'm an English man. I was born in Finchley in 1927. I was twelve when my people had to stand their ground, and fight for their freedom. And I'm a Narnian. I fought and defeated the White Witch. I lead my army in the battle of Anvard. I defeated the Usurper Miraz. I know what it's like to live in fear. I know the courage it takes to stand tall and resist. I know a tyranny when I see one. Today the time has come to end this reign of terror. Today is the day we restore balance. And in the name of Aslan, I will fight for you as long as I have blood running in my veins. To the very end. To avenge Colin, and to right the wrongs for those who suffered. I will fight. Will you be on my side?"

"Can we make it?" Someone asked.

It was the young man Dean was supporting.

"What is your name?" Edmund asked.

"Seamus. Seamus Finnigan. I'm the one who stepped in when... just before Colin's death. And I paid the price. I'm not scared to get hurt for a just cause, but I don't want to die for a lost cause."

"No cause is lost until there's no one left to believe, Seamus Finnigan. We can make it. And we will. Aslan's grace will be with us."

"AND POTTER WATCHES!" Dean shouted to conclude.

And the room burst into applause.


	18. Chapter 18: revolution

"How can we help?" Seamus asked.

"There's two horcruxes we have to find." Hermione said. "And we have to destroy them. We know one of them is in Hogwarts."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara."

A heavy silence fell on the room.

"Nobody knows where it is." an Asian looking girl finally said.

"I do." Luna interfered. "Only I didn't know how to destroy it."

"What?" Hermione said. "How?"

"Well I simply asked her daughter."

"Her daughter?"

"Yes. Helena. The Ravenclaw's house ghost. I've asked her the question when I came back. She gave me a riddle to solve. "My mother's tiara is resting where everything hidden is. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you only have to ask.""

Hermione thought for a few seconds, and then.

"That's it. One of the other shape of the requirement room. That's the storage room. Did you find it there?"

"It's still there, but I know exactly where."

"Luna, you're a genius!" Edmund exclaimed. "Can you take us to it?"

But before the young Ravenclaw could answer, an alarm sounded, followed by a deep and sugary voice.

"Every student and every professor must regroup immediately in the great hall. Anyone who wouldn't comply would be severely punished."

Silence fell on the requirement room again, and all eyes turned to Hermione.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment, and then decision was made.

"We go. Find us robes."

She then walked to Dennis Crivey.

"Dennis, I have a mission for you." She said. "I need you to go to the Hog's head right now, and tell Abelforth to contact the order of the phoenix, and tell them the battle will take place today. And then, I want you to at the Hog's Head. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded, and then difficultly got up, and took the secret passage. Hermione then put on the Gryffindor robe Ginny gave her. Ron and Edmund had already put theirs on, and they were ready. They hence merged into the crowd and joined the rest of the students in the great hall. When Professor Snape entered the room, a heavy silence instantly fell, and most of the pupils look down, as Ron, Hermione and Edmund did.

"It was brought to my knowledge that the criminals known as Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, and the muggle that goes by the name of Edmund Pevensie have been seen in Hogsmeade, and could be trying to infiltrate Hogwarts." Snape started. "I invite anyone with any knowledge on where these criminals are to talk immediately. The consequence of trying to protect them could be... unfortunate."

Stung by his threat, with a closed face, Hermione stood out from the crowd, looked at Snape straight in the eyes, and bowed down stiffly. She was soon joined by Ron and Edmund. A dark grin appeared on the former master of potions' face.

"Well, well, what have we got there?" He said in a sugary tone. "The Know-it-all Mud-blood, the traitor to his blood and the muggle."

"Hogwarts has hit a real low!" Alecto laughed, standing on his right.

"Yes, that's what I've heard!" Hermione snapped. "What are you gonna do now, professor? Kill us, like you murdered Colin Crivey?"

The grin turned into a heinous grimace, and Snape readied his wand. This pushed Minerva MacGonagall to intervene. She placed herself in front of the trio, wand at the ready.

"You will never lay a hand on my pupils, Severus." She stated.

And she cast the first spell. A quick duel followed, before the wizard disapparated.

"COWARD!" She yelled.

As he had diverted her Expeliarmus, both of the other Death Eater were disarmed, and Ron and Hermione hurried stupefying them.

"It is time for the school to shine in its former glory!" MacGonagall exclaimed.

And with a twist of her wand, she lit up every candle in the great hall. Of course, it didn't do anything useful, but the message was clear, and it felt good. Especially to Hermione. The pupils burst in applauses. The joy, however, didn't last long, as Voldemort amplified voice suddenly filled the air. Edmund had to admit he was rather impressed by what he now heard of the Dark Lord.

"Your action is an act of war." the voice said. "It deserves a punishment. Give the criminals to me, and I will forgive it. Give the criminals to me, and I will leave your school in peace. You have an hour."

And the voice disappeared as suddenly as it had come.


	19. Chapter 19: the lost tiara

Professor MacGonagall turned to the other teachers.

"Evacuate the school." she ordered.

She then got on the teacher's platform to talk to the pupils.

"All students from year one to five must leave the school immediately. Your professors will escort you until they are certain you are perfectly safe. To the students from year six and seven who want to fight this battle... I implore you to renounce and go as well. I don't want to have your death on my conscious. But you are of age, or about to be, and I cannot force you to go. Those who want to fight, get ready."

The evacuation hence started, and Edmund saw Ron try to convince his sister to go as well. He was unsuccessful. Once the conversation was over, he walked to them, and talked to Ginny.

"Ginny, do you remember me?"

"Yes. You're Edmund."

"You know my sister?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We met in a dream on her first year. It would be too long to explain. Where is the book?"

"I don't know. I gave it to Fred and George and told them to hide it."

"Could it be in the requirement room?"

"I doubt so. I don't think my brothers knew the room."

Edmund gravely nodded.

"Thank you for the dagger." he said. "It helped a lot."

"Dagger, what dagger?" Ron asked.

"Now is not the right time for this talk." Ginny replied. "We have a war to prepare. MacGonagall wants to talk to you."

And on these words, she left them. The Metamorphosis teacher instantly came to them, as Hermione joined them.

"You are mad coming up here!" She said. "What do you need?"

"Time, Professor." Edmund said. "As much as you can."

"We'll do our best. Did you destroy the last horcruxes?"

"We found the cup, and destroyed it. Luna knows where the tiara is, and we're trying to find a way to destroy it, as we no longer have the sword. I know how to destroy the diary, which leaves us only with the snake. Everybody has to try to kill it."

"We've sent a message to the Order for reinforcement." Hermione completed.

"And the reinforcement is here!" A voice claimed from the room entrance.

They all turned to discover the entire Weasley family, as well as every magician members of the Order. But they were not alone. With them were four other people Edmund knew very well. Peter, Suzanne, Lucy and Caspian. He ran to them, as Ginny ran to her family.

"What are you doing here ?!" He asked, both surprised and delighted.

"Aslan sent us to help you." Peter replied. "What's going on?"

"We have to fight an army of bad wizards (we are with the good ones). And then we have to destroy an indestructible tiara, kill a snake, and kill the bad guy in chief."

"Does this bad guy have a name?"

"He does. But it is forbidden."

Professor MacGonagall walked to them.

"His name is Voldemort. And he's gonna try to kill us in less than an hour, so we might as well call him by his name."

And Edmund couldn't help being impressed by the old lady.

"There's something else we have to do." Hermione declared. "We have to bring Harry back to life."

Shock painted on the teacher's face.

"H... how?"

"Edmund and I will use a special time turner. But our bodies will stay behind us while we are gone, and if something happens to us, we won't be able to make it back. You have to protect us while we are gone."

All the Weasleys had listened to the conversation, as well as the other members of the order.

"Right." Bill interfered. "I think we should start by destroying the tiara. I'm guessing it's a Horcrux?"

"It is." Edmund said. "Do you know how to destroy it?"

"I'm a curse-breaker. That's my job to think about that. How did you destroy the others?"

"We used the sword of Godric Gryffindor for the necklace and the cup, and basilisk venom on the ring. But we have neither of that."

"All right. If I remember correctly, the blade of the sword had absorbed basilisk venom, since Harry killed the snake with it in the chamber of secrets. Does any of you know where we could find basilisk venom?"

"In the chamber, Ron said. The snake's skeleton should still be in there, and we could use one of its fang."

"Yes, but we can't open it, Ron. None of us is a Parseltongue. Bill, what else could destroy a horcrux?"

"Erm..." Peter said. "I don't know if it can help, but Aslan gave us that."

He took a small crystal bottle out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"He said it's Jadis' blood."

The elder Weasley took the bottle and looked at it, puzzled. It was Hermione who caught the clue.

"She's a Djinn!" She exclaimed. ""You, Diggory Kirke, descends from Adam and Eve, Jadis is a daughter of Lilith"! That's what Aslan says to Diggory in the magician's nephew. And, according to religious muggle beliefs, Lilith is the queen of hell, and the very first Djinn."

"Religious muggle belief?"

"Yes, what they can't explain, they conclude it's either from Heaven or from Hell. Djinns are demons, veelas are succubus, etc... but we know Djinns are just magical creatures, and they do exist. Lilith must have existed in some shape or form, and Jadis is her descendant."

"Okay." Bill said, thinking out loud. "Djinns blood is a very strong poison, and it's often used in deadly potions."

"Could it work?"

"Yes, it could. Let's not waste our time. Where's the Horcrux?"

"Luna!" Edmund called.

The young Ravenclaw came to them, a questioning look on her face.

"Can you take us to the tiara?" He asked.

"Follow me!" She smiled.

"What about us?" Caspian asked. "What do we do?"

"Go to the great hall." Hermione said. "They are talking strategy. Join them and get ready for battle."

And so Ron, Hermione, Bill and Edmund followed Luna, who took them to the requirement room. This time, the door opened on a huge storage room. The young woman guided them through the maze created by the piles of chairs and the weird objects, until they reach a little box, in which was a beautiful tiara.

"Does anybody want to do it?" Bill asked nervously.

"Be our guest..." Hermione replied.

The young man had a nervous laugh, and then breathed deeply. He then opened the bottle that contained Jadis' blood, and carefully poured it on the tiara. Under their eyes, the tiara started dissolving, and a toxic gas started rising from it. Edmund was the first one to experience the effects. He was barely able to breathe. Soon enough, Ron, Hermione and Bill experienced the same thing. Luna was the only one who didn't seem to be affected. She took out her wand.

"_Ventus!_" She cast.

And she pushed the gas away, and started to back up to the exit, imitated by the others. When they were finally out of the room, she closed the door, and the others started catching their breath.

"Thank you, Luna..." Bill managed to say.

And the others nodded to show their agreement.


	20. Chapter 20: Avada Kedavra

They then joined the great hall, where they received their orders. And the battle began. At the beginning, the defence charms the professors had cast around the school seemed to be enough to hold the enemies back. Soon enough, though, they broke through the defence, and an army of Death Eaters, giants, giant spiders and other werewolf rushed to them. Lucy quickly slipped into the forest, and tried to awake the trees. A giant and a semi-giant seemed to be on their side and were fighting the other giants, so Peter and Caspian went to help them. From a turret, Susan was sending arrow after arrow, and was always hitting. Professor Flitwick had enchanted her quiver so that she would never run out of arrows, and she was skilfully dodging the curses. Soon enough, other arrows joined her. It was the centaurs of the forbidden forest. On the back of one of them was Lucy, and they were followed by trees. Both sides suffered losses, but the death eaters seemed to take the higher ground on the outside. Edmund, acting like the king he was, directed his troops, and ordered fold back. He saw Neville, Dean and Seamus having troubles, and ran to their rescue. He was immediately attacked by dementors he couldn't see. Suddenly, a goat made out of blue light chase the creatures away. Edmund turned to discover their saviour: it was Abelforth.

"What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there, get in!"

Edmund silently thanked him, and then joined the group that would now compose his close-knit guard. He cast spells as well as he could, while Lucy, Caspian, Peter and Suzanne all used their weapons of choice. The rest of the guard was composed with the Weasley boys, and Professor MacGonagall. They looked for a corridor they could easily defend, and suddenly found themselves face to face with Barty Crouch and Fenrir Grayback. A smile drew on Crouch's lips when he noticed Lucy, and he cast a spell at the same time as the werewolf. Fenrir sent a Bombarda on the ceiling. It would fall on Fred. Edmund noticed, and remembered the mission the monk had given him. While Hermione was stupefying the werewolf, He jumped to catch the young man and pulled him to safety. This action caused him to turn his back on Crouch, who took the opportunity to send a killing curse to him. Lucy noticed.

"Edmund, watch out!" She shouted.

And to protect her brother, she placed herself on the curse's trajectory. She instantly fell on the ground like a rag doll, dead.

"LUCY !" The young king yelled.

And he heard a whisper floating in the air.

"Death for life, blood for death..."

He let out a scream of rage, and looked up to Crouch. The Death Eater was now laughing. He lifted his wand. It was time for Crouch to pay for his crimes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled.

He knew the spell. He knew the consequence. He knew it was supposed to be forbidden. He didn't care. He saw Barty collapse, and then fell on his knees and took Lucy in his arms. He cried. It was Peter who came to him. His brother's face was closed, distorted by the pain he was trying to contain. He put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Get up." he ordered. "Stop crying and get on your feet. Finish what you've started."

Edmund hence got on his feet, and saw Susan wipe her tears with determination. Fred then walked toward him, took Lucy's body, and hid it in the crack of a wall.

"Now, nothing can happen to her." he said in a hoarse voice.

Edmund nodded, and then took the first medallion the priest had given him. He passed it around the ginger man's neck.

"You'd better stay alive." He said. "Or else I'm gonna get real pissed."

"I'll do my best."

And they started fighting again, harder than ever. They finally found a more defensible place, and Hermione turned to Edmund.

"We have to go back!" She shouted to cover the noise of the explosions.


	21. Chapter 21: the World Cup

"We have to go back!" She shouted to cover the noise of the explosions.

Edmund nodded, and got closer to her. She put the time turner around both their necks. Bill saw them in the corner of his eyes.

"Position!" He shouted.

And all the younger Weasleys, as well as Peter, Susan and Caspian, placed themselves in front of them, forming a sort of shield, while Bill, Percy, Charlie and Professor MacGonagall formed the first line of defence. Hermione activated the time turner, and they both collapsed on the ground.

They arrived in a field, on the Quidditch world cup morning. They soon spotted Harry and the Weasleys. Hermione cast a shape shifting spell on herself, turning into a blond girl with short hair.

"That way I won't recognize myself if I see me."

Then the wait started. After the loud noises of the battle, the silence in this field was nearly unnatural. They watch the match from a distance, and Edmund was quite amazed by the show. Then, as the night fell on the camp, the death eaters launched an attack, targetting the muggles who owned the land.

"Cowards..." Edmund whispered.

Among the crowd running away, they saw Harry getting separated from Ron and Hermione, and then getting knocked out. Once the panic was over and everything was quiet again, Harry came back to himself, and seemed to look for his friend. Barty walked out of the shadows, and cast the Dark Mark in the sky. He then turned to Harry, and stupefied him, before rapidly approaching. Edmund saw red. He masked his face, and jumped out of his hiding place before getting on the death eater's way.

"Avada Kedavra!" Barty shouted.

"Incarcerous!" Edmund replied.

As the wands were identical, when the two spells collided, they cancelled each other. The wand Barty was holding flew from his hand, while Edmund's broke. In the meantime, Hermione woke Harry up.

"Stay down!" She commanded.

At this moment, the voices of Hermione and Ron were heard, as they were looking for their friend. Barty got his wand back, and then disapparated. Edmund lowered his mask.

"Over here!" Harry shouted.

They dashed to him, as he was getting up.

"Harry, are you okay?" Young Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm alright. Someone stupefied me."

"What? Who?"

"No idea... but these two chased him away."

Suddenly, a black smoke came out of nowhere, and tried to attack the teenagers. Hermione positioned herself in front of them.

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" She yelled.

A halo of light formed in front of the group, and the smoke unsuccessfully tried to force the way. The entity then dashed to Edmund and got inside him. The young man let out a scream of pain and took his head in his hands, and then, as quick as it came, the smoke escaped by his lips, and disappeared. He fell on his knees. Hermione ran to him.

"Ed! Are you okay?"

"It spoke to me." Edmund said in a trembling voice. "He said there would be other occasions. He said Potter will die and evil will triumph."

"Come."

She helped him up, and when they heard a group of people coming, she disaparated with him. When they arrived, Edmund was paler than ever.

"Take some time to breathe." Hermione advised.

"Where are we?" The young king asked.

"My grand-parents home. Don't worry, they're in Sweden."

"What do we do, now? We can't go back until we're sure Harry stays alive. so how do we watch over him while he's in school?"

"I think I have a solution. But you're not gonna like it. We have to see Dumbledore."


	22. Chapter 22: Hog's Head

Later, around a table at Hog's Head, Hermione was finishing to explain her plan to the people she was meeting. She decided not to go into details. Dumbledore's serious face turned to Edmund.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" He asked.

Edmund nodded with a closed face.

"Hermione can't do it, it would be too obvious. So I will. All I need now is a school to represent. And if it pleases Aslan, I will make it alright."

"Well, there, we have the school!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let's bring in your brother and sisters, and Caspian. You will represent the Narnia school of magic, which is, let's say, in Spain."

"Spain?"

"Yes. If I remember well, the Telmarins were originally a group of Spanish pirates. It makes perfect sense!"

"All who are for?" Dumbledore asked.

All hands rose around the table.

"So be it." Dumbledore concluded. "The three wizards tournament will be the four wizards tournament this year."

When they left the pub, Edmund noticed how troubled Hermione seemed to be.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The young woman had a nervous laugh.

"I should be asking you that!" she said.

He shrugged.

"You're gonna risk your life, Edmund." She continued. "People died during this tournament."

"Well then I'll try my best not to die before the end of the year."

"For that, you're gonna need practice. So we'll start right now. You're quite good with magic, you have good instincts. With a bit of practice, you can be amazing. But before we can do anything, you need a good wand. Come."

They went back inside the pub, and she walked to Abelforth.

"Mr Dumbledore?" She asked shyly.

The man swiftly turned to her.

"Mr Dumbledore is my crazy brother you've just been talking to. But how do you know who I am?"

"We've met in the past. Well, my past, your future. Beside, you have the same eyes."

Abelforth let out an indistinct mumble. Edmund thought it must have been one of his character traits.

"What do you want?" Abelforth finally asked.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley. Can we use your fireplace?"

"Does he know how to use it?" He asked, nodding to Edmund.

"No, sir."

"Come here, kid."

Edmund hence approached the fireplace.

"Take a handful of ashes in this pot."

Edmund did as he was told.

"Now, get inside the fire."

"Sorry, what?"

"Don't worry, Ed." Hermione said. "Those are magical flames. You won't get hurt."

Edmund hence took a deep breath, and entered the fireplace.

"Now, drop the ashes on the flames and say "Diagon Alley"."

"Safe travel!" Abelforth said.

"Diagon Alley!" Edmund said as he opened his hand.


	23. Chapter 23: Diagon Alley

He felt the floor oppening under his feet, and started a fall,which ended in another shaby pub. He hurried out of the fireplace, and was soon joined by Hermione, who was covered in soot. Edmund thought he might look quite the same. She pointed her wand on him, casting a tergeo, before casting the spell on herself. She then walked to a door leading to a back yard. Edmund seemed confused, but she seemed to know what she was doing. She tapped a few bricks on the wall in front of her, in a definit order, and to Edmund greatest surprise, the wall opened into a door. It was only after he crossed the arch that he finally understood were he was. He recognized the building of Gringotts. This time, though, the place was full of life and colorfull shops. It was a very happy place, and Edmund was rather dazzled.

we have a few things to buy, Hermione declared. We need to go to the bank.

She hence went to give her own key to the goblin, who looked at her with suspicion. The young Hermione had already taken some money the day before. The goblin therefor used his magic to confirm her identity. He seemed satisfied, and that's how, a few minutes later, Edmund found himself once again in the wagon from hell. Once they were done at the bank Hermione took him to a bookshop where she bought a dozen of books, and then to a shop whose owner Edmund instantly recognized, even though he seemed much younger. Olivander, the wand seller. The old man welcomed them, and once Hermione had explained him the wand was for Edmund, he instantly got down to work, taking all sorts of mesures he would then note into his notebook while thoughtfully chewing on his quill. He then offered the two young people a seat whil he was going into his back room. He came back with three boxes. He opened the first one, and gave the wand to Edmund.

Hazel wood, 17.5 centimeters, dragon ventricle, he presented.

The young king took the wand in his hand, and both Hermione and Olivander watched him with attention.

no, the old man finally said.

The same thing happened to the second wand.

yew wood, 23 centimeters, manticore fang. Slightly better, but we're not there yet.

He gave him the third wand, and they all knew instantly it was the one.

appletree wood, 21 centimeters, griffin feather.

Appletree wood? Hermione repeated. Is that common in wands?

Truth be told, that's the only one I have from this wood.

Edmund, as for him, was not surprised. After all, the appletree was the most sacred tree in Narnia. Hermione payed for the wand, and then they left the shop. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Hermione booked a room.

we're starting your training tommorow, she said.

As the night had already fallen, they went out for dinner, and came back to the pub for the night. On the next morning, they received a visitor. Dumbledore.

the other schools have given a new requirement for your participation, the Headmaster said, fixing his eyes on Hermione.

What requirement?

They asked for your memorys of the first two tasks to be blocked.

What? Didn't they understand that Edmund had to follow H... hogwart's champion all year and be right behind him in the turnament to make sure he'll survive it?

They want their school to have a chance to win.

It seems fair to me, Edmund said.

They won't agree to your participation if you won't agree to their requirement, miss Granger.

She gave the old man a long look, and then turned to Edmund and whispered in his ear.

dragon eggs hatch under water, she said. Just nodd.

So Edmund gave her a serious nodd, and Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

fine, she sighed. If we have to. Do it, professor.

You will remember everything except the first two tasks, until each of them start.

And he cast a spell, causing Hermione to seem absent for a moment.

the delegations will arrive in Hogwart in a week, he then said. I suggest you join your team as soon as you can.

He then searched his robe's pockets, and took out a bunch of wands.

Garrick Olivander agreed to lend us these. To make illusion. Good luck.

And he left.


	24. Chapter 24: Narnia's school of magic

As soon as he was gone, they went back to there room, where Edmund instantly got on his knees.

"Aslan, we need your help..." He whispered. "Aslan, we need your help."

And soon a door appeared in front of them, in the middle of the room, opening on nothing. They gathered their things, and crossed it, hand in hand. The door led them to Caspian's castle, inside the throne room. In the room were gathered the four of Cair Paravel, Prince Caspian himself, and Lord Glozelle, former general of the recently fallen King Miraz. The General was begging for Caspian's forgiveness. The group stopped their conversation when Ed and Hermione came out of nowhere. Glozelle pulled out his sword, ready to defend the prince.

"What's the meaning of this?" Caspian asked. "Who are you?"

"That's me." Young Edmund said as he got up. "That's future me. With Hermione. What's going on?"

"We need your help." Ed replied. "We are on a mission, and can't success without you."

"What is it about?" Peter asked.

"It's a competition." Hermione replied

And under everyone's questioning look, she explained their situation and their plan.

eSo you need us to become the pupils in this imaginary school." Peter summed up.

Ed nodded.

"How many pupils do you need?"

"We have eleven wands."

"So you need eleven pupils."

"Ten. And we would like the five of you to be a part of them. We also need a Headmaster. A man of experience."

Caspian thought for a moment, and then turned to Glozelle, who hadn't speak a word yet.

"Lord Glozelle." He started. "You have asked for my forgiveness, and I want to grant it to you. Witch, can you know if his heart is pure and his intentions toward me honourable?"

"I can." Hermione replied. "But I won't if he doesn't want to."

"I have nothing to hide." the general stated. "The witch can read my heart if it pleases your majesty."

"We'd better sit, then..." Hermione said.

Peter then brought a chair for Hermione, while Glozelle moved his to face her.

"I'm going to enter your memory." she explained. "Guide me to those about Caspian."

Glozelle let her know he had understood, and Hermione pointed his wand on him.

"Legillimens..." She whispered.

And their eyes became clouded. They stayed this way, perfectly still, for nearly ten minutes, and then Hermione ended the spell. She blinked.

"He is sincere. He was only executing Miraz' orders against his own values." She said before adding: "I think I'm feeling unwell..."

"What's happening to her?" Susan asked worriedly.

"She spent too much energy." Ed explained. "She needs some rest."

"Take her to my bedroom." Caspian ordered. "Lord Glozelle, I grant you my trust. Are you willing to serve me?"

"It would be my honour, your highness."

"Then this will be your first task. For as long as they need us, you will be the Headmaster or Narnia's school of magic."

Glozelle stayed silent for a moment, and then:

"I accept the mission. May I ask questions to prepare for it?"

"Please do." Ed said. "I'll try to answer it."

"Good." Caspian said. "I'll leave you to it, and will go to recruit other pupils."

"What is a Headmaster?"

"He is the director of the school. He rules over the pupils, and also, in normal cases, over the other teachers. That we won't have. He represents the school."

"So I rule over a school. What is the point of this competition?"

"If I understood well, the point is to prove our school is better than the others."

"Then we will have to make a good entrance. Impressing the opponents before a battle is an important advantage."

"Hermione might have some interesting information about what the other schools will do."

"What must I do?"

"There will be three tasks during the competition. All I know is the last one will be a maze. Your mission is to represent the school and support your champion. I will be the only one to apply for the competition, but you are not supposed to know that. Be surprised when I'm selected, and then make it so I win, while respecting the rules."

"I want you to win."

"You want your school to win. During the first two tasks, the headmasters judge the champions performances. You give a score, from 0 to 10. Be honest in your judgement to the other champions."

"I want to see you win, but I defend my schools values."

"Exactly. And make sure none of us gives a bad image of the school."

"All right. I can do that."

"Be mysterious. You don't want them to know too much about your school."

The general nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Glozelle." the young man said. "And thank you for sparing my life on the battle field. I have a debt of honour to you."

"I'm not a child killer, King Edmund. No offence meant."

"None taken. I was a child, at the time."

And on these words, Ed left the room, and decided to go and talk to his brothers and sisters.


	25. Chapter 25: maybe she can heal me

The following days went by according to Hermione's plan. When he would wake up, after breakfast, he would join Hermione in the courtyard, where she would teach him spells he would need for the tournament. She had make a list, and she would scratch the spells when he mastered them. In the afternoon, they would be joined by Glozelle and the other "pupils". She would teach them basic spells, and they would prepare for the great entrance. Then followed a moment of rest, during which he would usually meditate, and then a new practice session before diner. The day before departure, Lucy came to see him in his room. He was sitting on the bed, eyes far away, when his sister opened the door.

"Sorry..." She said when she saw him.

"Come in." He said. "You're not disturbing me."

"I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"This competition you're about to do... is it dangerous?"

"Yes. It is. Are you worrying about me, Lucy?"

"Of course, I am. You're my brother..."

He thanked her with a smile, and silence settled.

"I just want my brother to be happy again." She suddenly said. "Do you think he will be, one day?"

"Maybe one day, he will stop feeling guilty..."

"Maybe Hermione could help him heal..."

Edmund had a frank laugh.

"Hermione is in love, yes, but not with me! She has her friend Ron. Apparently they've been turning around each other for years, and it's about has obvious as Caspian and Susan."

Disappointment was clearly showing on Lucy's face, so he added:

"There might be someone who could fix me, though."

"What's her name?" Lucy asked with a beaming smile.

"Luna..." Ed dreamingly said. "Her name is Luna... she's a witch, like Hermione. She's nice... gentle... beautiful... she has huge eyes. Magnificent eyes. She's... she's from another world, and she appeases me."

"Did you tell her?"

"No..."

"What are you waiting for, then, silly?"

"She kissed me, once."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was leaving for a risky mission, and she was about to go back to her school. She came to me, she kissed me, and she told me to be careful. It was weird, though, I didn't have my own face."

"What did you do?"

"The same thing..."

Lucy's smile widen.

"I hope I can meet her, someday."

"You might. Meanwhile, you should go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Lucy nodded, and wished him a good night. When Ed went to sleep, his entire mind was turned to Luna. He slept peacefully. On the next morning, as he went for his breakfast, Ed found Hermione having a conversation with Glozelle. The general had put on his black leather clothings, and Hermione was giving him the last details.

"You are gonna meet with the three Headmasters. The old man with a long grey beard is Albus Dumbledore. He's Hogwarts' Headmaster, which is the school that welcomes us. The man with black hair and rotten teeth is Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang. And the last one is the only woman. She is Madam Maxim, from Beaubaton. Don't mention her size. She's a half-giant, but she is very sensitive about it."

"Dumbledore, Hogwarts." Glozelle repeated. "Karkaroff, Durmstrang, Maxim Beaubaton. Glozelle, Narnia."

"Excellent. Salute them when you arrive, but keep the mystery. Don't talk too much, and if they ask you questions, give loose answers."

Glozelle nodded, and then saluted Ed. The young king then came to talk to Hermione. A few minutes later, Peter cleared his throat to attract there attention.

"They're ready for you." he said. "They're waiting."

The three others followed him, and they joined the other "pupils" in the courtyard, where Aslan was waiting for them. The lion created a door in the air, which lead them on the border of the forbidden forest.


	26. Chapter 26: the four wizards tournament

The sun was nearly down, and it would soon be time to go. They therefore waited to be sure, and when they saw Durmstrang's pupils leaving their ship and Beaubaton's leaving their coach, they crossed the park and entered the hall. The Narnians where quite impressed by what they could see of Hogwarts, like the moving paintings. Soon enough, Mr. Filch came to invite the Durmstrang boys to enter the great hall. The faces were closed and focused. The tension was slowly rising among the Narnians, and reached its peak when, a few minutes later, Filch came back to invite the girls of Beaubaton. Glozelle offered Hermione his arm, and the others took position in front of them. When Filch came for them, the young gryffindor created a silver, gas-like sphere around them, and they entered the great hall. As they had practised, she then cast a non verbal spell, causing a flash of light, and a first Narnian left the sphere. She did the same thing for the four other Narnians, then for Ed, then for Caspian, and for the four of Cair Paravel. Before leaving the sphere with Glozelle, she applied a shape-shifting spell on herself, like she had done at the quidditch worldcup. When she finally left it, the sphere disappeared. The young woman took position, according to the choreography they had agreed on, and in unison, they put their wand to their chest, and shouted:

"FOR ASLAN!"

Hermione heard the muggle-born whispering. She sent a quick look to her younger version, and hardly held a smile when she saw the gobsmacked look on her face. Glozelle went on to salute the directors, and Dumbledore invited him to join the teachers table. The Narnians settled for Gryffindor's table, and the diner could finally start. Peter had settled in front of Harry, Ron and young Hermione, next to Caspian and Susan. The two wizards filled in their plate without letting their eyes off of the Gentle queen. The young Hermione, as for her, ended up asking the question that was burning her lips.

"Are you proper Narnians? From Narnia?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." The young king replied, shaking her hand. "I don't know if I qualify as a "proper" Narnian, though. I'm technically from Finchley."

"Prince Caspian, the tenth." Caspian said, kissing her hand. "Proper Narnian, for your service. And what would be your name?"

"H... Hermione Granger." she replied, impressed.

Peter nearly choked with the wine he was drinking.

"Oh, dear! Are you okay?" She asked.

Caspian gave him a huge tap in the back, laughing.

"Pardon my friend, Miss. This wine might be too strong for him."

This earned him a murderous look from Peter, and young Hermione frowned. Meanwhile, a few sits away on the table, Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off of Ed.

"Your face seems familiar." She said.

Ed, of course, knew who he was talking to. But he couldn't let her know as long as someone could hear him.

"Have I seen you before?" She insisted.

"Maybe in a dream?" he carefully replied.

"A secret dream?"

"Every dream is a secret dream."

She nodded. She understood. They all kept on with their meals, until Dumbledore interrupted it by jingling his glass with his fork.

"Eternal glory..." he started. "This is what awaits the one who wins the three-wizards tournament!"

A whisper grew in the room among Hogwarts pupils. The old wizard waited for silence to come back, and then continued.

"Of course, as I'm sure you understood, for the first time this year, the tournament will take place between four contestants, as a delegation from Narnia's school of magic has honoured us with their presence."

Glozelle gave a light nod.

"Whoever wishes to try his luck will have to submit his name and his school name on a piece of paper to our impartial judge, the goblet of fire. However, putting down your name is not a decision to take lightly. Being chosen by the goblet of fire is a magical bound, and there is no going back. Knowing how difficult and dangerous the tasks of this competition will be, the minister of magical sports, in agreement with the minister of magic, and their respective counterparts, have decided to forbid submission to all wizards under the age of 17."

This time, an uproar rose from the tables. Dumbledore demanded silence.

"Any candidate must submit their name to the goblet before Halloween night."

He ended his talk by more mundane topics, and then it was time to go to bed. The Narnians, having nowhere to sleep, were invited to share Gryffindor's dormitory.


	27. Chapter 27: Riddle's diary

Once in the common room, Edmund saw Ginny settling up on a sofa near the fireplace. He joined her, choosing another seat, and waited for the students to leave, one by one. Once they were alone, she finally talked to him.

"It's you, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again. "Why are you really here?"

"We have come to save a life. A very precious one. Is the diary hidden?"

"Yes."

"Where is it? I know you gave it to your brothers."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me. In the future."

The ginger girl gave him a long look, and then decided she trusted him.

"Do you need it now?"

"If possible, yes."

"Wait here."

And she disappeared out of the common room, only to come back fifteen minutes later. She was holding a black leather book. As she was about to give it to him, she suddenly seemed to hesitate. He noticed her pupils were flared.

"Ginny..." he called. "Ginny, you can trust me."

The young girl came back to herself, and gave him the diary.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I don't know what happened."

"I do. It's not your fault. Its magic is very powerful."

"How does it not affect you?"

"I've had some practice. You have been possessed by Voldemort, I was seduced by the White Witch."

He saw her shiver, and apologized.

"Are you saying He's in there?" She asked in a low voice.

He nodded.

"This is why we have to destroy it. You should go to bed, now. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

And on these words, he left to join his group. He found out everyone was waiting for him. He gave Hermione the diary, which she locked up in a lead box.

"What's that? "Lucy asked.

"Very dark magic." Hermione replied. "It's a piece of the Dark Lord's soul."

"How did Harry destroy it in your past?" Young Edmund asked.

"He stabbed it with a basilisk's fang, in the chamber of secret. I don't know much more, though. I was petrified, at the time."

"So the question is: did Harry kill the basilisk in this world?" Ed stated.

"Yes, he did." Susan replied.

They all turned to her.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"He told me during dinner. In a desperate attempt to seduce me, I think."

"Then how do we get rid of this thing without putting the focus on us?"

"Well, if Harry did kill the basilisk, then he must have used Gryffindor's sword." Hermione said. "Which must be in Dumbledore's office. The venom has been integrated to the sword."

"That settles it, then." Glozelle declared. "Tomorrow, you will give me this box, and I will bring it to him."

"Don't mention it in front of anyone else." Hermione advised. "Don't trust anyone. Lord Voldemort has a spy in Hogwarts. Make sure you're alone with Dumbledore."

And that's how, on the next evening, Glozelle gave them the diary back. It was pierced by a large hole, and the pages looked like they were burnt.

"This thing screamed when we killed it." he said in a casual tone.

Hermione thanked him and put the book in her bag.


	28. Chapter 28: the Goblet of fire

On the next day, like on every other following days, Hermione invested the room of requirement, making it a practising room, and kept training Ed, as well as teaching the others the basic spells. As for the goblet of fire, Ed was, as discussed, the only Narnian to put his name in it. However, he watched with amusement as Fred and George attempted to put their name, trying to go over Dumbledore's age limit with an ageing potion. Of course the plan failed, and then ended up, as a punishment, with long white beards.

On the Halloween evening, everyone gathered into the great hall. The goblet was about to choose the champions. Under civil applauses, Fleur Delacour was selected as the champion of Beaubaton. Apparently, Ed thought, the war had taken a huge toll on her beauty. Hermione would later correct him on that point: her traits deformation was the consequence of a pregnancy her large robe was hiding. The applauses were louder when Viktor Krum, the Quidditch champion, was chosen as Durmstrang Champion. With little surprise, Ed's name got out of the goblet, and then Cedric Diggory was the last champion. The four champions where then invited to get to a back room. As Dumbledore was starting a speech, he suddenly cut it short. The goblet was still active, and expelled one last paper before turning out. The long-bearded wizard caught it on the fly, and Glozelle frowned. He didn't know about that.

"Harry Potter!" Hogwarts' headmaster called.

As he caught her eyes, the General thought there must be a reason why Hermione didn't tell him that. She seemed to know the boy. He saw him join the back room under the boos of his schoolmates.

"Headmasters, come with me!" Dumbledore ordered. "You too, Barty. And you Alastor."

Glozelle hence followed him silently in the back room, while Madam Maxim was yelling how all of this was scandalous. Once they arrived, the white-bearded man got to the surprise champion, and Glozelle noticed he had a quite singular scar on his forehead.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir."

"Did you ask someone to do it for you?"

"No, sir."

"But he's lying, obviously!"

"The boy is as surprised as we are, my lady." Glozelle interrupted. "He didn't want to get in the competition, and this is obvious. And still, here he is. Which means it was Aslan's will. Or Merlin's will, for what I know. And we have to accept it."

"This is treachery!" Karkaroff exclaimed.

"It would need a very powerful wizard to fool the goblet." the wizard with a magic eye said. "Potter is not good enough."

"You seemed to have thought about it a lot, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff insisted.

"It was my job to think like dark wizards, Karkaroff." He replied without caring to hide the threat in his voice. "Maybe you forgot this?"

Glozelle started to lose patience.

"This is not solving the problem." he interfered. "The question is not how nor why. The question is what do we do, now that we have one to many champion, and the goblet is off."

Dumbledore silently thanked him, and turned to Barty Crouch senior with a questioning look.

"Being chosen by the goblet of fire is an unbreakable magical contract." Crouch said. "Potter has no choice. He is now the fifth champion of the tournament."

There was a moment of silence, which Glozelle broke.

"So be it. Are we done, now?"

"I would like to talk to you in private." Dumbledore said. "Let's say in my office, in an hour."

Glozelle nodded, took Ed by the shoulder, and left the room with him, followed by Harry.


	29. Chapter 29: a king calling his knights

The great hall was empty when they crossed it, and they all went to the Gryffindor's common room. If they could clearly hear the chattering behind the portrait, silence instantly fell when they got in. both Narnians hurried to join there group, as Harry was just standing in the entrance, all eyes turned to him. Ed noticed how tensed Hermione was. He gently took her hand.

"I hate this moment..." She whispered.

This was when Harry started walking the room to gain his dormitory. This was when the insults started to fly. Hermione sprang on her feet, and left the room. Peter gave Ed a quick look, and then followed her out. Ed noticed neither Ginny nor the twins were taking part to the insulting. Once Harry was gone, he went to them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"You're Pevensie, right?" George said. "The champion of Narnia. What do you want?"

"No offence, but we support Harry." Fred added.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

Both brothers exchanged a look.

"You should listen to him, boys." Ginny interfered. "He's the boy I was talking to you about."

And she left the room.

"You're the one who saved our sister." Fred stated.

"All I did was talking to her. It's always easier to talk to people you don't know."

"Okay then. We're listening."

"I'd just like you to keep an eye on Harry. Make sure nothing weird happens, and if something does, let me know."

"Define weird." George said.

"Yes, does his name being selected by the goblet of fire classifies as weird?" Fred asked.

Ed chuckled.

"Do you know what happened to the world cup?"

"Are you talking about the black smoke?"

"Exactly. If the entity shows up again, let me know, and if I'm not around, tell any Narnian. It's probably going to try to attack him again."

"Why do you care?"

"Because Harry's the reason I'm here. The other Narnians are just here to make illusion. I can't tell you a lot, but it is crucial that Harry wins the tournament, and comes back alive. I'm gonna make sure it happens. But I need help. I need eyes. Can I count on you?"

"For Harry? Of course. He's like family to us. But why us, though?"

"Because I need someone I can trust, to keep an eye on him without him getting suspicious. And because the person who sent me here told me: "you'll see. Gred and Forge Weasley are good fellows.""

The twins had a laugh.

"For sure, we are "good fellows"! Here, have a candy."

It was Edmund's turn to let out a laugh.

"No thanks! Bewitched sweets are not really my thing since I ate some specific Turkish delights."

"Turkish delight? What was so special about them?"

"It's not a very funny story. The witch who gave them to me had bad intentions. However, may I suggest you offer one of your exploding fudges to my dear brother Peter? Their safe, aren't they?"

"Absolutely safe." George replied.

"Boils, Georgie, what do you think? Turkish delights that causes boils."

"One last thing." Ed interfered. "I know Ron is gonna turn his back on Harry. So show him your support. He'll need it."

"Our brother is an idiot." George gloomily said.

"We should try the boils delights on him." Fred added.

"I've been an idiot for a long, long time, before. Don't be too hard on him."

"You can count on us, Pevensie. We'll be there for Harry. But how do you know what's gonna happen?"

"I know someone who went through all that already. But I can't tell you who without an agreement."

On these words, he wished them a good night, and returned to his group. Glozelle had already left, and Hermione and Peter were not back yet. Soon, rather tired, he went to bed. The next day was the wand examination day, which was followed by the first interview of the champions. It was only on the next evening that he found out how bad the result of this interview was. He came to the common room to discover his brother, laughing to tears on the sofa, as well as Caspian. Lucy and Susan were shyly smiling, and Hermione herself was laughing, as were the twins. Edmund, as for him, had a surly face.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

"May I?" George asked.

Peter nodded, and George took the newspaper on the table.

"Skeeter published her portraits of the champions. Here's yours."

He cleared his throat.

""The last champion is Edmund Peeves (is he related to the famous Hogwarts poltergeist? More on this later.) Peeves represents the school of Nana, and is a rather ordinary boy. Good luck to him.""

Peter burst out laughing, and Edmund sank a little more in his chair.

"Hey, Peter! Fred called. Want a fudge?"

And he threw him a sweet, which Peter opened with a thank.

"You shouldn't !" Hermione warned him.

"Why shouldn't he?" George asked with a wink.

Peter ate up the sweet, which exploded in his mouth, causing him to sneeze, cough, and causing tears to escape his eyes. Both Edmunds burst out laughing, as well as Fred, George, and the other Narnians. Even Peter was laughing, while Hermione was rolling her eyes, while difficultly holding a smile.

"Oh, so that's why he shouldn't have, is it, Hermione?" Fred said in a low voice.


	30. Chapter 30: the requirement room

The laughs instantly ceased.

"How do you know?" She asked with a serious tone, not even thinking about denying.

"Not really hard to guess." Fred said.

"The way you look at Harry and Ron..."

"The way you fled the room last night, when Harry was being booed..."

"Or the fact that you knew it was an explosive fudge."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe."

"But we want to know the truth. What are you doing here?"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment, and then gave a look to Ed, who nodded.

"Not here." She said. "Follow me."

She got up, and left the room, followed by Ed and the twins. She took them to the requirement room, which had taken the appearance of her parents living room.

"Where are we?" Fred asked.

"My place." She replied.

Soon enough, a couple came into the living room, entering by another door.

"Hermione, darling! What a great surprise!" The man said.

"Who is it with you?" The woman asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Edmund, Fred, and George. They're my friends."

"Lovely to meet you, boys." Mr. Granger said.

"Can we get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be perfect, mom."

Mrs Granger left the room, and came back a few seconds later with a cattle and four cups. The teenagers sat on the sofas.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "You can leave us, now."

The Grangers smiled, took each other's hand, and then vanished.

"What was that...?" George asked.

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you must leave this room." Hermione warned.

"We swear. But how can we be at your home? And how did your parents recognize you?"

"We're not really home. This is still Hogwarts. This is just a projection. The tea is real, though."

And she started pouring the tea in the cups, with trembling hands.

"Let me...!" Ed offered.

And he took the kettle from her hands, and served the tea.

"But... but why?" Fred asked.

She let out a heavy sigh, and ended the spell that was changing her appearance. The twins had a moment of shock.

"Hermione! What happened to you?"

"I've been on the run for two years. Obviously it left some marks. This should have been going on for about less than a year. That's why the requirement room recreated my living room and my parents. It's been two years since I last talked to them."

"Are they... are they alright?"

"They're safe. They're in Australia, and they have no clue I even exist. I had to modify their memory. It was better this way."

The twins got on their feet, and took the young woman in their arms. She accepted the hug, and then invited them to sit back, and take their cup of tea.

"Tell us what's going on." Fred asked.

"Thing are gonna turn to shit this year, and then it will get worse and worse. Voldemort is coming back."

The Weasleys shivered at the name and the idea.

"Can we stop him?"

"No. it would create imbalance. The thing is, we can destroy him. In three years from now, meaning from the point in time Ed and I come from. I spent the whole year trying to find and destroy all the pieces of his soul. First with Harry and Ron, then only Harry, and then Ron came back."

"Came back? Are you saying he dumped you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Not the second time." Ed interceded.

"What an utter douch!" Fred reacted, outraged. "What an idiot! I mean I'm beginning to wonder if he is a true Weasley."

"Don't be too hard on him..." Hermione said tenderly. "The horcrux simply had a stronger effect on him."

"Second time..." George suddenly reacted. "You said he didn't do it the second time. It means you had to do it all again. Why?"

"Something broke the balance of the world." Ed explained. "Of every world. There's a creature lurking around. It was in Narnia, and here. We got rid of it in Narnia."

"You're talking about the dark smoke, right?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "But before I can tell you more about this, I need you to tell me something. What happened for you when you were on your third year?"

"Someone released a basilisk on the school, and Ginny was so scared she considered killing herself. Thankfully, Ed was there to stop her."

"And then Harry killed the basilisk."

"Did you ever find out who released the snake?"

"No, never."

"It was Ginny."

The revelation was followed by a long silence.

"What?" George finally said.

"No!" Fred exclaimed. "Ginny would never have done that!"

"Of course, not. Not on her own free will. She was manipulated by the heir of Slytherin."

"Wh... who?"

"Lord Voldemort. The diary was one of his horcruxes. Meaning it contained a piece of his soul."

"And Ginny worked it out. That's why she tried to kill herself, and get rid of the book. She didn't want to hurt people anymore. Especially after Hermione was petrified. And she didn't want anyone else to find the diary and end up in her situation."

"She... she gave us the diary. She asked us to hide it, and keep it safe. Are you saying we had a piece of You-Know-Who all this time."

"Yes." Hermione said. "And it shouldn't have happened. In my version of reality, Ginny has been taken to the chamber of secrets by the beast. Harry killed the snake when he went to save her, and he destroyed the diary. But when the entity invaded this world, it changed everything. To what I understand, it feeds from the chaos. The man who sent us showed us. Before we interfered, Ginny was dead since the end of her first year, and Harry was taken at the quidditch world cup and used to bring Voldemort back to life. And then Voldemort killed him. He took the power, and he managed to have Dumbledore killed, and gained control over Hogwarts. You..."

She stopped talking, unable to continue. It was therefore Ed who took over.

"You and your family ran away to try to escape his Death Eaters, and only Bill succeeded. Everyone else was caught. You were all held captive at Lestrange Manor. As for Hermione, to what I understood, she was in a delicate position in Malfoy manor, before she suddenly disappeared."

"A delicate position?" Fred repeated, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really need more explanations? But don't worry, nothing of the sort happened to her."

Hermione had a weak smiled.

"The first thing I did when I came back here was to get you out. And then I took you to Grimmaurd place, and I had the surprise to find out Sirius was still alive."

"Sirius? You mean... Black?"

"He's a good man. And he's innocent. And without him, you wouldn't have had so much fun during your first three years. After all, what would be Hogwarts without Padfoot."

"Padfoot? As in Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs? As in the Marauders?"

"Also known as Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter. Peter was the traitor. You also know him as Scabbers."

"Ron's rat?"

"They were all animagi. Except for Lupin of course, who was a werewolf. If you see a big black dog, that's probably Sirius. I'm pretty sure he'll be around. After all, he's Harry's godfather."

"Are you aware that it's a lot of information to digest?" Fred asked.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" The twins both shouted.

"What happened, next?" George asked.

"We went back to chasing horcruxes. We destroyed all of them except for two. First, there's the diary, as no one knew where it was, and then Nagini. Voldemort's snake. Now, the diary is destroyed. But Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. So we went back in time, and we prevented his kidnapping. But the entity is still here."

"So you have to keep a close look on him, and make sure he stays alive..." Fred started.

"So he could kill V... Voldemort in three years." George concluded.

"That's it."

"And of course, this is an absolute secret."

"Of course."

Fred clapped his hands.

"Right. We'll help you, then. Isn't it right, Georgie?"

"Right it is, Freddie. First task is dragons."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Either that, or they're preparing for a firework. Charlie arrived yesterday with five dragons."

"Does Harry know about it?"

"Ron said he would tell him. As a way to make peace."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and had a nervous laugh.

"What? You think he won't do it?"

"Oh, he will. He will all right. I remember this moment. He sent me to tell Harry through way too many intermediary that Hagrid wanted to see him. His plan is that, when harry works out there's truly no intermediary, he will know Ron wants to make peace."

There was a moment of silence.

"That's... embarrassing." George stated.

"Blimey, how stupid is he?!" Fred exclaimed.

"He's a nice idiot..." she replied.

Another silence followed.

"We should get back to the common room, now." Fred said.

"You go. I'll join you later."

The three young men decided to leave her alone, and went back to the common room.


	31. Chapter 31: the first task

It was only at breakfast on the next morning that the young woman reappeared. She acted like nothing was unusual, and they all respected that. The days then went on without any notable event, except for one of Ed's idea which happened to be brilliant. Then the day of the first task was upon them. Every spectator was invited to get to the Quidditch field, which had been modified for the occasion. Meanwhile, in the champions tent, Dumbledore was explaining the rules to the players. The goal was to recover a golden egg that was laying among reals dragon eggs, guarded by a female dragon. Ed would be the fourth to go, just before Harry Potter, against a Norwegian Ridgeback. He then watched the first three candidates leave and come back, and then it was his turn. When he entered the arena and came face to face with the dragon, he knew what he had to do. Indeed, a few days before, he had gone to the requirement room, with the desire to speak to his cousin Eustace. The young boy had been quite surprised to see him pop up in the middle of the living room, but once the young king had told him the reason why he had come, he gave him a capital clue. Dragons had an alphabet. They had therefore worked together to learn draconic alphabet. When it saw him, the dragon growled. Edmund kept his eyes on it, without blinking, and bowed down respectfully. He then lifted his wand, and traced the first word.

"Friend."

He heard the crowd whisper and from the corner of his eye, he saw a member of the Jury, which by the colour of his hair he guessed was Charlie, lean towards the others, whispering something. He traced another word.

"Help"

"Trickery"

"Egg"

"Fake"

"Take"

The dragon growled once again, and then moved away from her nest. Ed took the golden egg, as well as a real egg in the nest.

"Egg"

"Real"

And he presented the real egg to the dragon. The dragon sniffed it, and sneezed. He put the egg back in the nest.

"Egg"

"Fake".

He wrote before of he presented it the golden egg. The dragon spat fire, and then traced two words on the rocks.

"Lie"

"Anger"

Ed rapidly wrote.

"Me"

"Friend"

"Me"

"Take"

"Egg"

"Fake"

"Dragon"

" And"

"Eggs"

"Real"

"Home"

The dragon seemed to hesitate, and then laid back on her nest. It was done. All Ed had to do now was to climb with the egg to the Jury's table. As he was starting to climb, he suddenly felt the dragon's head under his foot. He hence put his second foot down, and managed to keep his balance as the beast was going towards the table. Once the egg was on the table, he got down from the dragon head, and the majestic beast went back to her nest. There was a moment of silence, and then the air exploded in applauses. Then it was time for him to receive his marks. Charlie gave him nine points, noticing he had mistaken a few words for others. Glozelle offered ten points, praising the use of the mind, over the use of strength. Madam Maxime and Dumbledore both settled for 8 points. Only Karkaroff chose to give a 4, deploring the lack of "spectacular". Ed then returned to the champions tent, only to be welcomed by Hermione. He was amused to think that it might be one of her traits, as her younger version had already invited herself in the tent before the task had started, in order to cheer Harry up.

"You have been brilliant!" She exclaimed, jumping in his arms.

"Thanks to you. I knew who to ask for, but you gave me the idea of how to do it."

"So you knew?" Harry interfered.

"I saw the flames in the forest." he lied. "My cousin was once transformed into a dragon, so I know the signs when I see them."

"My cousin was transformed into a pig when I was a kid." Harry said. "It suited him very well."

Hermione burst out laughing at the thought.

"Well, he only had the pig's tale..." Harry added, embarrassed.

"It must have been funny to see." Ed smiled. "How did you find out about the dragons?"

"Erm... Hagrid showed them to me. And I told Cedric, so he wouldn't be the only one not to know. I saw Maxime and Karkaroff roaming around the forest."

"That's not quite the truth, is it? You had no way of knowing if I knew, so you would have come to tell me as well. But Cedric is defending the same school as you are, so you wanted to be equal with him. This is good. This is fair play."

And Ed walked toward the bed that had been prepared for him.

"Oy, Pevensie!" Harry called. "I never said... thank you for saving my life after the world cup."

"I did the right thing." The young king shrugged. "Good luck with your dragon, Potter."

And he turned to Hermione.

"You should go and enjoy the show." he said with an insisting look.

She nodded, and left the tent.


	32. Chapter 32: the golden egg

When all the candidates had gone through their tasks and get their eggs, they were reunited, and told they would have two months to prepare for the second task. The golden egg contained a capital clue for their preparation. After the reunion, Harry and Ed crossed the park together and went back to the common room, where a surprise was waiting for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Fred amplified voice started. "Please welcome the two champions of the day: Harry Potter, and Edmund Peeves!"

And the room exploded in applauses and cheers. The loudest applauses were Ron's, who had finally made peace with Harry, but the loudest cheers came from the Narnians and were for Ed. The twins came closer to the young man.

"Good game, Edmund Peeves. Nice trick! Charlie's never tired of praising you!"

"As for Hagrid, he's delighted you didn't cast a spell on his beloved Norberta."

"Norberta?"

"Hagrid had a dragon egg, when I was in first year." Harry explained as he had followed the conversation. "He called the dragon Norbert, and we had to convince him that it was not a good idea to keep a dragon in a wooden cabin."

"Charlie came to get Norbert and brought it to Romania." Ron added. "It was a real heartbreak for Hagrid. He's always loved giant scary animals. In addition to the dragon, he has a huge dog called Fang, a three-headed dog he calls Fluffy, and a giant spider... Horrible!"

As he said that, he shivered. And the party went on. It took the joined efforts of both Professor MacGonagall and General Glozelle to send everyone to his own dormitory.

During the night, Ed thought about what Hermione had whispered to his ear before her memory was erased. Dragon eggs hatch under water. Of course, it didn't make any sense. On the contrary, dragon eggs needed much more heat that any other kind of egg. But maybe a fake one... it was worth a try. When the sun rose, he carefully observed the golden egg. There were markings all over the shell, which he studied attentively. The drawings comforted him in his idea. At the top of the egg was a locket. He understood that, once under water, he would need to open it. He decided he had no time to waste, and headed to the requirement room, where a warm water basin was waiting for him. He undressed, entered the basin, immersed himself completely, and opened the egg. He then heard a voice, reciting a poem.

" Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

After listening to the message a few more times, he got out of the water. He doubted the threat of the last two verses would be executed, but it didn't stop him from worrying. It meant he would have to stay under water for an entire hour, maybe more. He had to find a way. He went back to find Hermione, and she suggested they should go the library. That's where he spent most of his time for the next two days, in her company, searching in the books, looking for an answer. He was the one who found it.

"Diver's potion!" He exclaimed.

He showed Hermione the book.

"It's a complicated potion." she said. "Do you feel up to it?"

"It's like a cooking recipe. I liked to cook, from time to time, in Narnia, and I was quite good. If I follow the recipe, I should be alright. Now the question is: how do I get the ingredients and the material?"

"Glozelle will get you access to Snape's potion room."

They borrowed the book, and joined the other Narnians.


	33. Chapter 33: the potion master

Glozelle was waiting for them, a serious look on his face.

What's going on? Edmund asked. Is there something wrong?

I have just learnt about a new event in this tournament. They are organizing a ball for Christmas. I expect every one of you to honour us, and to honour Narnia.

Edmund was about to laugh, but then understood how serious the general was. He was taking both his role and Narnia's honour to heart.

"Of course, sir." He said. "We will."

Peter hence immediately approached Hermione.

"Would you come with me to the ball?" He asked.

The young woman blushed and giggled.

"It would be my honour, Peter."

Edmund, as for him, went to Glozelle for a private conversation.

"Lord Glozelle, I need your help."

"What is it, king Edmund?"

"I need you to obtain me an authorization to work in the potion room, and have access to the ingredients."

"Consider it done. Was that all?"

"There's also something else... it's... it's a private matter, and I need advise."

"I will do my best."

"Well... there's a girl, and I fell in love with her. But, I'm scared she doesn't feel the same, and I don't know how to tell her..."

"Is that the advice you need?"

"Yes..."

"Do you truly love her?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then be honest with her. Tell her. Don't open the way to regrets. And if she doesn't love you back, then you'll know.

"Thank you, sir."

"It is quite funny, though. Your younger self also asked me this question."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to invite the young lady to the ball. You should find a partner too. I shall see to your request."

And that's how, on the next morning, the young man found himself in professor Snape's classroom, while the potion master was giving his classes. If at first the teacher only observed him from a distance, to Edmund greatest surprise, he started to give the young king punctual advices during the day. Once the lessons were over, the potion master came to see the young man, while he was lowering the fire under his cauldron.

"You listened to my advices." he said. "Why?"

"Why shouldn't I? You are one of the greatest potion master ever."

"I could be sabotaging your preparation..."

"I don't think you would."

Snape smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a man of honour." the young king thought. "Even though you made bad decisions." but he decided to say something else.

"I had a dream, last night." He partly lied. "There was a meadow, and there was a couple. I don't know who they were, but she was wearing a white lily in her hair. She told me that you were a man of honnor, and she wanted me to give you a message."

Snape blinked.

"What message?" He asked.

"She thanks you for looking after her son, in your own way. As for her husband, he said he apologized about the way he treated you when you were young."

"Does he, now?" Snape said, rising a doubtful eyebrow.

"To be very honest, he said something like "tell silly Severus I'm sorry I mistreated him and call him silly Severus." the woman also said she would be there to welcome you when your time has come."

The Potion Master silently assessed the young king.

"You have to let your potion rest for ten days, now." he finally said. "Then, I recommand you add some powdered gillyweed. Now, leave."

Edmund silently thanked him, and as decided on the day before, went to the requirement room to work on his waltz. After this "refresher course", he asked Lucy to be her partner, which she gladly agreed to.


	34. Chapter 34: the Yule ball

The ball night arrived very soon. A few hours before its opening, Hermione saw her younger self having a hard time trying to do something with her hair. She slowly came to her, a smile on her lips.

"Can I help you?" She offered.

"You're a Narnian, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"H... Helena. Like the first queen of Narnia. Do you want me to help?"

Young Hermione let out a desperate sigh.

"Yes, please...!"

Her older self had a smile, took a hair potion bottle, and applied it on her hair, thus making them easier to work with. She had a rather good memory of what she had looked like that night, and tried to reproduce it as well as she could. After a full hour of work, she was finally satisfied.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's beautiful... you look sad. Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just remembering my last ball, and it didn't go too well."

"I see... your turn, now."

And the older Hermione sat on the chair, while her younger version was combing her hair, giving her a beautiful hairdress for her second ball. They then put on their evening dresses, a pale pink for the younger one, as the older one's was deep blue. They then went downstairs, giving each other an arm, to join their dancing partners. Peter, after staring at her for a moment, bowed to the older Hermione and offered her his arm.

"You look ravishing, miss." He said.

And indeed, she was. Radiant, even. She took the arm he was offering her, and accompanied him in the great hall. It was soon time for the ball opening. The champions made their entrance. First was Harry with Padma Patil, then Edmund and Lucy, then Fleur, walking in with a boy named Roger Davis. They were followed by the young Hermione, holding the arm of the very proud Viktor Krum. Finally, Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were the last to enter. Coincidentally, Peter and Hermione found themselves right next to Ron and Parvati Patil.

"Isn't that... Hermione Granger?! With Viktor Krum!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione could see Ron's face closed instantly, and tensed herself. Peter noticed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

She didn't answer, and just squeezed his hand harder. The young king followed her eyes, and understood instantly.

"Forget about it. He's just jealous. Who wouldn't be?"

Soon the music started, and the five champions started waltzing with their partners. After some time, they were joined on the dance floor by the Headmaster, accompanied by professor Sinistra. General Glozelle soon joined the dancers, accompanied by Professor MacGonagall, which caused both Hermiones to giggle. The students shortly joined them. As he was waltzing with his sister, Ed remarked Edmund was dancing with a familiar silhouette.

"Look!" He told Lucy.

"What?"

"It's Luna..."

And a radiant smile lit up Lucy's face.

"That's a sign!" She said. "You're both in love with her."

And Ed suddenly and inexplicably felt lighter. She was right. It was indeed a sign. After a few traditional waltz, Professor Flitwick announced that the rest of the evening would be hosted by a group called the Weird Sisters, who, judging by the non-Narnians reaction, was apparently very popular. All the Narnians gathered around Hermione, waiting for her advice.

"Follow the lyrics!" She said. "Or just do whatever you want!"

The young woman seemed over-excited, and they all decided to let go. Hermione experienced a great evening with Peter, who made her dance until late in the night, and managed to make her forget that Ron was being a total jerk. At the end of the evening, while they were slow-dancing, Ed came closer to them, dancing with Lucy, and leaned discretely toward them.

"Look..." He said.

And they saw, in a distance, two couples kissing. The first one was Caspian and Susan, and the other one was Edmund and Luna. Hermione had a tender smile. That's when, outside the great hall, they heard young Hermione arguing with Ron. Her older safe started going to her, but Peter held her arm.

"Stay!" He said.

Lucy gave her older brother a look, and then glanced at the young woman.

"I'll go." she declared.

And as Ed let her go, she got out of the room to join the hallway. The fight was now over, and the young Hermione was alone, bitterly crying on the stairs, and on the end of her evening. Lucy came to sit with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I've heard you arguing."

The witch wiped her tears away.

"It's nothing." she said. "My friend Ronald is just an idiot."

"My brothers can be idiots, too, believe me. What happened?"

"He's been obnoxious all night, just because I went to the ball with Viktor."

"I see..."

"I know, it's stupid, right?"

"But did you have a good evening?"

"Yes, until now!" She said with a dark laugh.

"You and... Viktor, is that it? You get along quite well, don't you?"

"Yes! He's very kind to me!"

"Then enjoy your happiness. Don't let others ruin it. You're beautiful, when you're happy."

Hermione had a poor smile.

"It's nice to say that. Especially from the fairest of the Pevensies."

"You're wrong. Susan is way more beautiful than me."

"That's not what the person who wrote your story thought."

Lucy slightly blushed, and Hermione had a proper smile.

"Thank you for your advice." She said. "I'm feeling better, now. Good night."

And as the young Hermione left, Lucy went back to the great hall.

"Thank you, Lucy." the older Hermione said. "And thank you, Peter."

"I just wanted you to have a good evening." Peter said.

"I did. Thanks to you. I'll save you a dance for my wedding..." she said with a smile.

"That's a date!" He replied.

And she laughed. Soon the Yule ball ended, and it was time to go to bed.


	35. Chapter 35: the second task

After the ball, it seemed to Ed like the time decided to fast-forward to the second task. But when the moment came, he was ready. He was taken, with the four other champions, to a platform in the middle of the dark lake. There, Dumbledore amplified voice explained the rules of the task. The spectators had gathered on other platforms, and Ed looked for the Narnians.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked as he didn't see her.

The question was meant for Peter, who he had chosen to escort him to the starting point.

"She stayed in bed. She said she wasn't feeling good. Probably something she ate. Drink your potion, now."

Ed nodded, but had a doubt regarding the real reason for his sister's absence. He drank his potion, emptied his mind, and when the cannon sounded, dived head first into the lake. He guessed his objective was in the middle of the lake, and therefore took that direction. Even though the lake was deep and wide, it shouldn't take him too long to reach the middle. He had a short time of adaptation, needing to get used to the fact he could breathe under water, but he rapidly got on his way. He was slowed down by the many creatures that passed his road, some of them even attacking him. At some point though, he saw one of these creatures, bound to a post by an alga. It seemed to be watching over a group of smaller creatures. He soon saw buildings in the bottom of the lake. He had reached a merpeople village. He wondered for a second if the Dark Lake's merpeople had the same ways as the Narnian ones. But right now was not the time for such considerations. He put his wand back in the ankle holster he had been given. He knew he wasn't in hostile territory anymore, and the merpeople could take badly any sign of potential ill intentions from his part. He swam through the watery streets, and noticed some mermaids and younglings in their garden, settled as if they were watching a race. One of the little girl even waved at him, and he waved back with a smile. They were watching the competition. He soon reached the heart of the village. There, in a distance, near a tall, church-like building, he saw five silhouettes peacefully floating. He had reached his destination. He immediately knew what he was gonna find there. Lucy. She was the treasure they had taken from him. He started swimming faster, being careful not to fall in a trap. There she was, sound asleep, and he couldn't help thinking he had already lost her because she was precious to him. He chased the thought away. Next to Lucy was the young Hermione, Ron, the Asian girl that had accompanied Cedric at the Yule ball, and a girl probably no older than ten. Edmund guessed she must be Fleur's sister. He remembered what Hermione had told him just before the task. Take only his own treasure. He hence concentrated to untie the knot formed by an alga around his sister's ankle. As he was doing that, he saw Harry arriving. Ed finished setting his sister free, took her in his arms, and swam with her to the surface. At the exact moment when they broke through the surface, Lucy came back to herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a rather rough, worried tone.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Good. Swim."

The terraces exploded into applause, while the Narnians sounded their contestation. Once she was out of the water, and after letting herself be wrapped in a warm, thick blanket, Lucy decided to intervene.

"You people are out of your mind!" Peter was bawling. "You put the life of a child in danger without telling anyone, and without any consent...!"

"Peter!" Lucy shouted. "Will you stop your scene? My life was never in danger, and I have been told everything I needed to know before they put me to sleep. No one is in danger!"

"But..."

"Besides, I don't need your permission to enter a lake or not! I am a Queen too, I can make my own decision. Now, shut it, and watch the rest of the competition!"

"But..."

"Right now!"

And, having shut him up, she returned to Mrs Pomfrey, who gave her a hot chocolate augmented with pepperup potion, all the while mumbling about stupid ideas. The argument had turned the attention to them, and therefore, the people on the barge only noticed that Cedric had successfully returned when they heard the applause. Ed also noted the Fleur had also come back, although quite far from the village, and without her sister. Cedric was soon followed by a gigantic shark head that soon turned into Viktor Krum, holding the young Hermione against him. Harry was still nowhere to be found.

"What is he doing?!" Ed nervously asked. "He was right behind me!"

"He's playing the hero..." Hermione said.

"What if it is the Shadow?"

"Don't worry. Moody is keeping his eye on Harry."

After a moment of anguish, to silhouettes broke through the surface. Ron, and Fleur's little sister. Still no Harry. Ed gave Hermione a look, ready to dive back in. she held him back. Harry finally burst out of the water, and landed on the platform, under loud acclamations. Then came the time for the jury to deliberate. Ed decided it was fair to interfere, and, with Cedric's support, told the Jury that Harry would have been second if it was not for his urge to save everyone. The information was then confirmed by the merpeople king. Ed was hence considered first, followed by both Cedric and Harry in second place, and then Viktor Krum, who, unlike his headmaster, sportively accepted the Jury's decision, and went to shake Harry's hand, before going away with the young Hermione for a private conversation.


	36. Chapter 36: revelations

After the ball, it seemed to Ed like the time decided to fast-forward to the second task. But when the moment came, he was ready. He was taken, with the four other champions, to a platform in the middle of the dark lake. There, Dumbledore amplified voice explained the rules of the task. The spectators had gathered on other platforms, and Ed looked for the Narnians.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked as he didn't see her.

The question was meant for Peter, who he had chosen to escort him to the starting point.

"She stayed in bed. She said she wasn't feeling good. Probably something she ate. Drink your potion, now."

Ed nodded, but had a doubt regarding the real reason for his sister's absence. He drank his potion, emptied his mind, and when the cannon sounded, dived head first into the lake. He guessed his objective was in the middle of the lake, and therefore took that direction. Even though the lake was deep and wide, it shouldn't take him too long to reach the middle. He had a short time of adaptation, needing to get used to the fact he could breathe under water, but he rapidly got on his way. He was slowed down by the many creatures that passed his road, some of them even attacking him. At some point though, he saw one of these creatures, bound to a post by an alga. It seemed to be watching over a group of smaller creatures. He soon saw buildings in the bottom of the lake. He had reached a merpeople village. He wondered for a second if the Dark Lake's merpeople had the same ways as the Narnian ones. But right now was not the time for such considerations. He put his wand back in the ankle holster he had been given. He knew he wasn't in hostile territory anymore, and the merpeople could take badly any sign of potential ill intentions from his part. He swam through the watery streets, and noticed some mermaids and younglings in their garden, settled as if they were watching a race. One of the little girl even waved at him, and he waved back with a smile. They were watching the competition. He soon reached the heart of the village. There, in a distance, near a tall, church-like building, he saw five silhouettes peacefully floating. He had reached his destination. He immediately knew what he was gonna find there. Lucy. She was the treasure they had taken from him. He started swimming faster, being careful not to fall in a trap. There she was, sound asleep, and he couldn't help thinking he had already lost her because she was precious to him. He chased the thought away. Next to Lucy was the young Hermione, Ron, the Asian girl that had accompanied Cedric at the Yule ball, and a girl probably no older than ten. Edmund guessed she must be Fleur's sister. He remembered what Hermione had told him just before the task. Take only his own treasure. He hence concentrated to untie the knot formed by an alga around his sister's ankle. As he was doing that, he saw Harry arriving. Ed finished setting his sister free, took her in his arms, and swam with her to the surface. At the exact moment when they broke through the surface, Lucy came back to herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a rather rough, worried tone.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Good. Swim."

The terraces exploded into applause, while the Narnians sounded their contestation. Once she was out of the water, and after letting herself be wrapped in a warm, thick blanket, Lucy decided to intervene.

"You people are out of your mind!" Peter was bawling. "You put the life of a child in danger without telling anyone, and without any consent...!"

"Peter!" Lucy shouted. "Will you stop your scene? My life was never in danger, and I have been told everything I needed to know before they put me to sleep. No one is in danger!"

"But..."

"Besides, I don't need your permission to enter a lake or not! I am a Queen too, I can make my own decision. Now, shut it, and watch the rest of the competition!"

"But..."

"Right now!"

And, having shut him up, she returned to Mrs Pomfrey, who gave her a hot chocolate augmented with pepperup potion, all the while mumbling about stupid ideas. The argument had turned the attention to them, and therefore, the people on the barge only noticed that Cedric had successfully returned when they heard the applause. Ed also noted the Fleur had also come back, although quite far from the village, and without her sister. Cedric was soon followed by a gigantic shark head that soon turned into Viktor Krum, holding the young Hermione against him. Harry was still nowhere to be found.

"What is he doing?!" Ed nervously asked. "He was right behind me!"

"He's playing the hero..." Hermione said.

"What if it is the Shadow?"

"Don't worry. Moody is keeping his eye on Harry."

After a moment of anguish, to silhouettes broke through the surface. Ron, and Fleur's little sister. Still no Harry. Ed gave Hermione a look, ready to dive back in. she held him back. Harry finally burst out of the water, and landed on the platform, under loud acclamations. Then came the time for the jury to deliberate. Ed decided it was fair to interfere, and, with Cedric's support, told the Jury that Harry would have been second if it was not for his urge to save everyone. The information was then confirmed by the merpeople king. Ed was hence considered first, followed by both Cedric and Harry in second place, and then Viktor Krum, who, unlike his headmaster, sportively accepted the Jury's decision, and went to shake Harry's hand, before going away with the young Hermione for a private conversation.


	37. Chapter 37: is there a potion for that?

Hermione, as for her, waited for the end of the day to enter the potion room. Once all the pupils were gone, she closed the door behind her.

"I don't think I invited you in, Miss." Snape said without looking at her.

"In your talk to the first year students, you say you can teach them how to imprison somebody's soul in a bottle. Is there a potion for that?"

"Why don't you look it up in the library?"

"I did. I didn't find a trace for it. I think it was only invented by the half-blood Prince."

"Who are you?"

"It's complicated. Is there a potion for that?"

"It's more complicated than a simple potion."

"It's true, then. You did invent it. Is it possible to give this person his soul back, afterwards?"

Snape paused for a minute.

"With the right spell, yes, I think you could."

"If it could save the life of the Narnian champion, would you help me do it?"

"Why would I?"

It was not a negative answer. It was an inquiry. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione took out her wand, and ended her shapeshifting spell, thus showing her true self. Surprise painted on Snape's face.

"Miss Granger. Apparently you're not only a simple Miss Know-It-All."

"I am Hermione Granger. I am what she will be in three years. You know Lord Voldemort is coming back."

"He is going to try."

"He is going to succeed. On the night of the third task. And he will murder the champion who will be with Harry Potter."

"What makes you say it will be your Narnian friend?"

"Because I remember what happened. Cedric Diggory should lose his life this night. We are trying to avoid it. Edmund will take his appearance. I improved the Polyjuice potion recipe so it lasts more than an hour."

"How?"

"I added powdered asphodel petals. The transformation only ends with a spell."

He gave her an impressed look, and she couldn't help blushing.

"A dark entity took control of our world, and of Edmund's world. It feeds on chaos, by changing things in our destiny. It is vital that Harry survives his meeting with Voldemort, and reaches his seventh year. And this entity is trying to change that, and might try to kill him."

"What does it have to do with Cedric Diggory?"

"We are trying to avoid a pointless death. And the entity knows Cedric has to die. We are trying to trick it. Will you help me?"

"I will. I will prepare the potion and the container."

"Thank you..."

She put the spell on herself back on, and walked toward the door. She suddenly turned to him.

"I just wanted to tell you... you have been an excellent teacher. It was an honour to learn by your side. And I'm sorry. About Lily, and everything else."

"What do you know, exactly?"

"Everything. Dumbledore told me everything. You deserve admiration. Not disdain, and all the more not hatred."

He only replied by a nod, and she left for good.


	38. Chapter 38: doing the right thing

After leaving the twins, Ed joined the Narnians in the common room. He immediately took Lucy aside.

"What is it?" The young girl asked.

"Lucy, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I want you to stay away from professor Moody."

"Why? Edmund, tell me what's going on."

"Just promise me, please. Promise me."

"Alright, I promise. I'll be careful."

"Thank you."

And they returned to their group. On the next morning, Hermione started again Ed's intensive training. The young king had turned into a brilliant wizard. One evening, before the final task, Glozelle came to find them.

"Professor Snape told me he wanted to see you." He said out right.

"Is something bothering you, General?" Ed asked, frowning.

Glozelle hesitated, and then burst out.

"I can't stand lack of honour. Drumstrang's headmaster ran away like a coward."

"Karkaroff is an ex Death-Eater." Hermione explained. "He betrayed a lot of his "friends" during his trial in order to get out of prison. One of them is in the school. Karkaroff is scared for his life, and rightly so. He knows the dark lord is coming back. He fears retaliation. In a few months he will be found dead."

"He is a coward." Glozelle concluded.

"He's a weak man, who wants to be seen as powerful. And his teeth would probably give nightmare to my parents."

"Why is that?"

"They are dentists. They take care of people teeth. My dad was bitten by a kid, once..." the young woman smiled.

"Uncle Harold is a dentist too." Ed stated. "You wouldn't like him either, General."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He got discharged during the war. He could have fought. I did."

Glozelle had a disdainful sniff.

"I think we should go see professor Snape." Hermione said.

And they went to the dungeons. The professor, as they thought, told them both the potion and the container were ready. He gave them a kind of copper vial.

"I saw something like that before..." Hermione thoughtfully said.

"It's the same vial Micha used to capture the shadows." Edmund reminded her. "How does is work?"

"When your soul has turned into ether, Miss Granger will have to be next to you, open the bottle, and then close it within the minute. You have to drink your potion before the task, or right at the beginning. As for you, Miss Granger, you will have to find a way to slip way during the task and go..."

"To Little Hangleton's muggle graveyard."

"One last thing. You can't give him back his soul if you don't give him back his body."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

"Professor... be wary. The true servant of the Dark Lord will show himself on the night of the last task."

And on these words, they left the potion master. The task day then arrived at a frightening speed. After the families visits, it was time to get ready. The twins waited for Cedric to be alone, and then jumped him.

"What the...!"

He soon found himself gagged and trussed up.

"Sorry, Ced!" Fred said. "That's for your own good."

And they took him to the requirement room, where Ed was already waiting for them. The young man then took two cups of polyjuice potion, cut a lock of his hair, and cut a lock of Cedric's hair, despite his muffled protestations.

"You'll thank me later, Diggory." He said. "I hope..."

He then added both locks to the potion, and gave the one with his hair to George.

"I hope I taste better than your brother..." He told the ginger teen.

"I'm not sure I want to know how my brother tastes, or how you know it." he replied. "Cheers."

And they drank up, and the painful transformation ensued. They then changed their outfits to match their new bodies.

"We're doing the right thing." Ed said as to convince himself.


	39. Chapter 39: the third task

It was then time to join the other champions, and the task began. George-Edmund entered the maze first, followed, five minutes later, by Harry and Cedric-Edmund. They parted at the entrance of the maze, and Ed took this moment to drink the potion Snape had given him. He then started going towards the centre of the maze, trying to follow harry from a distance. He unfortunately was met by Viktor Krum. The Quidditch player was under the Imperius curse, and tried to attack him. That was the moment George and Harry arrived, and they both Stupefied Krum. In order for him to be found, Harry cast a Vermillious spell to the sky, as he had done before for Fleur.

"Thanks." Ed said, trying to mimic Cedric's way of speaking.

"I did the right thing." George replied in a tone the young king found a bit too solemn.

A growling was suddenly heard, nearby, and the hedgerows started tremoring.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

And the three of them started running together, in the same direction. George was first in line. Unfortunately, he stumbled on a root, and fell to the ground. To the sinister crack sound his leg produced, they all understood it was broken.

"Can you get up?" Ed asked.

"No. I'm out. Go on without me. Good luck to you."

And he sent the red sparkles himself in order to be located. Ed and Harry thus continued their way, and soon the trophy was in sight. The young king reached it first, but pretended to hesitate. Harry soon joined him.

"Go on, Cedric. Take it. You earned it."

"You deserve it as well. You saved my life, I owe you. And doing all that at your age... you clearly are the most deserving wizard."

Harry tensed his hand, but hesitated.

"Go on, Potter, take it. Let's end this."

"Together." Harry suddenly offered. "Let's take it together."

"Are you serious?"

"We are both Hogwarts champions. We can both be the victors."

Ed smiled. Everything had gone according to plan.

"Okay. On three. One, two..."

"Three!"

They both grabbed one handle of the trophy, and were instantly teleported. The sensation was very unpleasant, and they landed brutally in a graveyard. Ed forced himself to remain calm.

"Do you think it's another part of the game?" He asked.

And he prayed Hermione would be there. Harry, as for him, was frowning.

"I came here before." He declared.

"What?"

"I came here before. Cedric, we have to leave right now!"

But the wizard suddenly bent double, and put his hand on his forehead with a cry of pain.

"Harry, what's going on?"

A figure suddenly emerged from behind a tomb.

"Who's there?" The young king called, pointing his wand.

He then heard a hissing, then the words of the death curse. There was a green flash, and that was all he saw.


	40. Chapter 40: reversing death

Hidden under the invisibility cloak she had "borrowed" to Harry (her own version of the cloak had mysteriously vanished, as well as the resurrection stone), Hermione opened the bottle as soon as the curse hit Ed, and then closed it back, as Snape had told her to. She was ready to go, when she suddenly remembered something. It was Cedric's ghost, coming out of Voldemort's wand, that had told Harry to bring back his body to his parents. But the young man's ghost wouldn't come out this time, as Cedric wasn't dead. She thought in herself she had no other choice but to wait, and so she waited, biting her lip to try to hold her screams as she saw Harry being tortured by Voldemort. When the dark wizard decided he wanted to fight him in a duel, the young man ran and hid right next to her, oblivious to her presence. He ended up fighting his enemy, and their wands connected. When the moment was right, Hermione cast a spell to draw Cedric's ghost.

"hold on, Harry. Your parents are coming." she whispered, making the ghost talk.

She then saw the ghost of an old man appear, and then, indeed, Harry's parents. Lily encouraged and reassured her son, and then, just before he broke the link, Hermione whispered once more.

"Harry... bring back my body, please. Bring me back to my parents."

And then, under his mother encouragements, Harry broke the link between the two wands. The Shadow chose this moment to attack, but was blocked by the spirits that were protecting Harry. Among them, Cedric's ghost was emitting a bright light. Harry didn't see that, though. He dashed to the body he thought to be Cedric's, then cast an Accio on the portkey, and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Hermione disapparated, and went back to Hogsmeade. There, she allowed herself to breathe again, and had to sit against the wall for a moment. She soon felt something warm rolling on her left hand, and as she looked at it, she discovered it was blood. She hadn't noticed how tight she had clenched her fist. It appeared she had clenched it so hard that she had cut her palm with her own nails. Both her hands were now shaking, and she took a moment to breathe. She didn't stay there too long, though, and quickly returned to Hogwarts, choosing to pass through the whomping willow. Once in the park, she immediately went to the hospital wing. There, she found Fred pacing in front of Ed's bed, while the young king's family was around him. The young man seemed to suffer from a bad leg fracture. A few beds away, Cedric's parents, along with Madam Pomfrey and professor Sprout, were crying over their dead son. Hermione came next to Fred, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Weasley, I know you are worried, but I think now is the time to reveal our little magic trick."

Fred nodded, and silently left the room. He came back a few minutes later, accompanied by an outraged voice threatening mighty revenge. The voice was soon cut short when Cedric entered the room, and saw his own corpse.

"What the..."

All faces turned to him, and after a short moment of realization, his mother let out a high-pitched scream, before dashing to his arms.

"But..." Susan said. "Who's that in the bed?"

Lucy was the one to answer.

"That's Ed..."

There was such resignation in her voice that Hermione felt her heart bleeding.

"What?" Harry reacted. "But why?"

Hermione turned to him. She hadn't noticed him, too focused on her mission. He was surrounded by young Hermione, the Weasleys and Sirius.

"We wanted to avoid a useless death." she replied in a tired voice.

"Useless?" Peter reacted. "What about my brother's death? How useful was it."

"There is still a chance to save him."

"He was struck by a Death Curse." Harry stated. "There is no chance."

"And that's the boy who lived, talking." She replied.

She then cast a finite incantatem on George and Ed, who were both given back their own appearance. When she saw her son in the hospital bed, Mrs Weasley started getting pissed of and yelling at him.

"Molly, please, I need silence." Hermione interfered. "That's very complex magic I am about to execute."

"What... how...?"

"I'll explain later. Fred, I'm going to need your assistance."

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

She took out the vial, and gave it to the young man.

"On my sign, I want you to open it, towards Ed."

He nodded, and then both placed themselves on each side of the young king. She started reciting a litany, and when she finished it for the first time, she signed Fred, who opened the vial, and she started it back. She recited the litany a third time, and suddenly, Ed started coughing, and then opened his eyes.

"Did we win?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Yes!" She replied, grasping his hand. "We won! We made it!"

The young king looked at her hand.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing. How do you feel?"

"I have a monster headache. And I feel like I've been charged by a Minotaur."

Hermione had a clear laugh, and then started sobbing.

"It's okay, now." Ed said, gently rubbing her hand. "We've set everything right, now."

She nodded, unable to stop crying.

"Right." Molly declared. "I think this young lady here needs some rest. Come here, darling. Come take a sit. Bill, will you go the kitchen and ask them for a hot chocolate?"

"Yes, mom."

And Hermione decided she was exhausted, and let Molly gingerly take her to the chair Sirius immediately offered her. She felt strengthless.

"Are you feeling better, now?" Molly asked in a sweet, motherly voice. "Let me see that hand of yours."

And she took out her wand, and healed the young woman's hand. There was suddenly a huge noise near the window, and when she looked up, Ron's mother saw the young Hermione quickly cramming something in her school bag. She sent her a disapproving look.

"Sorry..." the young witch said.

Bill then soon came back with a hot chocolate cup, which she sipped in silence.

"Could anyone tell me what's going on?!" Peter suddenly said.

"Yeah, I admit I'd like to know, too." Bill said.

"Leave her alone, okay?" Ed said sharply. "She will talk when she's rested."

"No!" Peter replied. "I want answers, now!"

"Give her a break, Pete! That's enough, now."

"No, it's enough with you! I am your brother, and I am the High King! I am entitled to be answered!"

Madam Pomfrey furiously dashed to him.

"Listen to me, Sir!" she threatened. "If you don't stop troubling my patients rest with your unremitting bawling, I will be forced to kick you out of this room, king or not king. Am I clear enough?"

Peter opened his mouth in order to talk back, and then shut it. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I will answer you." She said. "I will answer you all. But not here. Please just let me rest for a while..."


	41. Chapter 41: explanations

And that's how, about an hour later, while Ed was briefly and quietly sliping out of his bed, Hermione found herself back in the requirement room, with Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Digory, and the four of Cair Paravel.

Some of you already know who I am, she started. For the rest of you...

get ready for a shock, George finished up.

She sent him a look, then sighed, and ended her spell. Shock painted on many faces, and she took a depp breath before speaking again.

yes, I am Hermione Granger. I came from the future to fix the past. Had Ed and I not interfered during the quidditch cup, Harry would be dead by now, kidnapped by Barty Crouch Junior. Harry is the key to the victory against Lord Voldemort. And yes, he is back. Without Harry, all hope is lost. A dark entity that feeds on chaos knows that too. We don't know what this thing is exactly, but it tried to kill Harry, by any means possible. We know that the entity knows what is supposed to happen. Cedric Digory was supposed to die tonight, murdered by Peter Petigrew. We wanted to avoid this useless death, and we needed to keep an eye on Harry, but we also needed to trick the entity. Had it noticed Cedric wasn't with Harry, it would have grown suspicious. So, we asked Fred and George to help us lock the real Cedric away, so that Ed could take his place.

And I took Ed's place, George explained.

My baby should have died... Mrs digory whispered, shocked. And your friend sacrificed himself to save him.

But George, you were sick before the task! Molly exclaimed.

Not really, mom, Fred explained. He just ate a puking pastille.

What's that? Arthur asked with an interested tone.

That's one of our inventions, dad. Half of the sweet gets you sick, the other half puts you back on your feet.

I used a similar tactique to slip away during the task, Hermione continued. A candy that caused me a nosebleed. I hid under an invisibility cloak, and I went to the graveyard, where I was abble to save Ed's life thanks to what professor Snape taught me.

What about now? Sirius asked. Is it over?

I'm not so sure. The Shadow is still there, somewhere. Its purpose is to kill Harry before the battle of Hogwarts. It can strike again at any moment.

Is there anything we can do? Professor McGonagall asked.

I think I have a plan.


	42. Chapter 42: resolution

The prize's ceremony had been held, and both Ed and Harry had received 10000 galleons, which they both secretly gave to Fred and George, with Harry saying he (and the rest of the wizarding world) would need to laugh in the future, and Ed arguing he wouldn't need the money as it was not a currency he could use, and saying he was choosing to invest his share in the twins' business. Both the young men had then been immediately sent back to the hospital wing, where Harry was now resting. The young king was sleeping next to him, perfectly still. To the wizard's greatest surprise, the Narnians had decided to leave the school without him, just after he had come back from the dead. But the teenager was currently too lost in his hazy thoughts to really wonder about it. He soon went back to his slumber, and didn't see the misty shadow that took form in front of him. The Shadow shaped a large dagger in its hand, and lifted the blade above Harry, ready to strike. But suddenly lightnings appeared from all around it, and hit their target. The Shadow let out a screech, and then started dissolving to leave place for a tall man with dark, curly hair.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted.

And the spells ended. The man fell on his knees, and Hermione carefully approached him.

"Ben?" She asked.

And Ed got out of his bed and came next to her. The man turned his blue eyes to them.

"Where... where am I?"

Sirius furiously came to him, and punched him in the face.

"You tried to kill my godson, you scumbag!"

And he clenched his fist once more. Ben didn't move. He seemed sincerely surprised, and was apparently trying to understand what he was doing here.

"Sirius, stop!" Hermione ordered.

"You know this man?"

"He's the one who sent us here to put things right."

"What the heck is going on?" Ben asked.

"I'm Hermione." she said. "And this is Edmund. Do you remember?"

"Oh, no..." he sighed. "I changed world again, didn't I? It's weird, though. I don't remember opening a portal. The last thing I remember is... I was exploring the palace on Jiranatla. I… I don't know what's going on. I need to contact Tom. He can find a way to bring me home."

"But Tom is..." Ed started. "The Spectres got him."

Shock and pain painted on Ben's face.

"Okay... tell me everything you know."

And that's how, a few moments later, in Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Edmund finished telling him their adventures.

"And you say the Entity is trying to kill Harry?" Ben repeated.

"Exactly."

"What I don't understand..." Edmund intervened, "is why you sent us and you didn't tell us the truth. And why can't you remember us?"

"I have an explanation for that. Did I immediately present myself as Ben, or did one of you suggested it?"

"I think I suggested it." the young king said. "I heard Tom calling you that."

"Right. That probably wasn't me. I think it was Sherlock."

"When you say Sherlock, do you mean..."

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes. He and Mia met when she was 11, and they became friends. She's the person she trusts the most. And he happens to look just like me. I know, it's confusing. But if I did cause the end of all known universe, it seems only logical she went to him. But right now, this is not very important. What's important is that you put me away for the next three years. Make sure I can't harm anyone anymore, and I can't escape."

"Without risking your life?" Dumbledore intervened. "I don't think this is possible."

"We could send him to Azkaban." Molly suggested.

"I wouldn't want that for my worst enemy." Sirius said in a gloom tone.

Molly sent her a disapproving look, which he ignored.

"I'd rather avoid it, if it's possible." Ben said. "Azkaban won't stay a stable place for long. Besides, we don't know how powerful the Entity is. If it could control me and control Edmund in the same time in two different worlds, we can't be sure it won't manage to convince the dementors to let me go. But I think I know a way."

"What way?" Ed asked.

"There is a technique to put people into a state similar to coma, for as long as you need to, and with no after effects. Well not that I know of, anyway."

"And what would that be?" Sirius asked.

"A never-ending sleeping potion." Hermione said

"A what?"

"A never-ending sleeping potion. It's a very powerful potion, quite close to the draught of the living death. That's what was on the spindle where the real Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger. The only way to wake up is to take the antidote. I think professor Snape can prepare both the potions."

"Your idea sounds safer than mine. If that's okay with you, let's roll with that."

So it was said, and so it was done. Ben was taken to the requirement room, where the potion was given to him. Then, Dumbledore placed the antidote right by his side. As soon as everything was settled, Edmund and Hermione disappeared.


	43. Chapter 43: Fred

When Edmund opened his eyes, laying in the ruins of Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't by his side. No one was by his side, for that matter. He got up, disoriented.

"Ed!" A familiar voice suddenly called.

He turned his eyes to the voice, and before he could do anything, Peter was holding him in his arms.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"Voldemort gave an ultimatum to Harry."

To Harry?! So it worked! We did it! Where is he?"

"I don't know. I saw him go upstairs. He saw Fred, and he ran away."

"Fred?"

"He got hit by a curse. He's..."

"What about Lucy?" Edmund asked urgently, before adding: "What about Susan?"

"They're making rounds in the castle to help the nurse."

"Pete, I need you to take me to the Weasleys. Quick. Where are they?"

"In the great hall, but..."

Before Peter could say anything else, Edmund was already running. Once he arrived in the great hall, he saw a gathering of ginger heads, mourning over Fred's body. He quickly went toward them. George turned teary eyes to him.

"Hey, Pervensie... Long time no see. If you wanted to talk to Fred, you're a bit too late."

"No, Georges, not necessarily. I think I can save him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You say you can save him?" Molly repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. I can bring him back. Let me see him."

"Move away!" George ordered his family.

And everyone except him took a step back, giving space for Edmund to act. The young king took out the second necklace from his pocket, and put it around Fred's neck. Nothing happened. And then he heard the voice whispering again. The same voice he had heard when he had given the young man the first necklace. The same sentence.

"Death for life, blood for death."

He repeated the sentence, voicing it in a whisper, over and over again, until suddenly he understood.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed. "Lucy! Where's Lucy? She's the key. Death for life, blood for death!"

"Edmund, what are you going on about?" George asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. That voice, it's the Priestess. LUCY!"

"Edmund?" His sister's voice sounded.

"Lu, there you are! Thank god! I need your help to save him."

"What do you need?"

Her tone was serious, and she wasn't questioning his claim.

"Just your hand." He replied.

He took the medallion in his hand, and carefully ran his finger around it, until he found what he was looking for. A tiny needle. He took his sister's hand, pricked her finger, and then put the needle with her blood back in the pendant. Lucy had a gentle smile, and then walked away. The medallion started shining with a blue light, and then Fred started to breath, and to move, and finally opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

George pushed Edmund away without consideration, and came to hold his brother in his arms, shaken by uncontrollable sobs.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? Never! You were dead!"

"Ouch! Easy, Georgie! My whole body aches! What do I look like?"

"You look like you're just out of your grave..." Edmund let out with a smile.

"Pervensie! Still got the same killing humour, I see!"

Molly held Edmund in her arms with all her strength, and also brought her two sons to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

And she let them go.

"It's my sister you should thank. If she hadn't taken the curse instead of Fred in the other reality, I couldn't have brought him back. But if you really want to thank me, I'd like you both to do me a favour."

"Anything you want, Ed." George said.

"In the requirement room, there is a man who's been sleeping for the last three years. I want you to wake him up, get him away from Hogwarts, and stay with him."

"You want us out of the battle, is that it?"

"I've been told that me coming back home depends on you both staying alive, so yeah... please, stay safe."

"Then, that's the least we can do." George declared.

"You stay safe too." Fred added. "We wanna see you alive when we come back."

"Yeah. I'll do my best."

Fred had a weak smile, and then, with the help of his brother, got up, and walked toward the doors. From a distance, Edmund saw Ron and Hermione at the entrance of the great hall, and he could almost read the shock on Ron's face before his brother held him in his arms. He then saw George pointing him to Hermione, who sent the young king an astonished look, to wish he replied by a simple wave, before looking away and moving away from the family.

"Ed!" She called him a few minutes later.

"Pevensie?" Ron asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's complicated. What's going on, now, Hermione?"

"Harry went to the forbidden forest to fight Voldemort. He's the seventh horcruxe. The one Ben... I mean the monk told me about."

"I think we both kind of knew it, didn't we?"

Hermione looked down.

"I hope he makes it back..."

"Don't worry. Aslan watches. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go find my family. You should do the same."

And he walked away, and went to find the other Pevensies. He found them by the main stairs, with Caspian.


	44. Chapter 44: the last battle

The first thing he did was to hold Lucy in his arms. Silently. For a long time.

"Edmund... what happened before you left for the past?" Susan asked in a soft voice.

Ed let his sister go, and sat on the stairs.

"It was... it was my fault. When we were at the Malfoy's manor, one of the death eaters got inside my brain, and he saw Lucy in my thought. And he thought he could use her as a leverage against me. So when he saw her in the school's corridors, he..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. There was a moment of silence, and then he felt Lucy's hand gently squeezing his.

"It's okay, Ed. I'm okay, now."

"I should have saved you. Not Fred. I should have protected you. The wizard who... he was the one who sent Harry to Voldemort. He first tried during the quidditch world cup, and then he tried again at the end of the Tournament. He was caught, and he... he received what they call the dementor's kiss. That's when a creature takes your soul out of your body. I watched him receive that. And I felt... happy."

"By saving this young man's life, you did the right thing, Edmund." Susan said. "And then you made sure this future never happened. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't want you to suffer because of me..." he said in a whisper. "And I know the battle is not over yet..."

He stopped talking, not daring to finish his sentence. Caspian got up.

"I think what Edmund is trying to tell us, is that it's time for us to go back home."

Edmund sent him grateful look, and nodded.

"What?!" Peter reacted. "No way, we're not leaving you alone!"

"But why would you want us to leave?" Susan asked.

"I could never forgive myself if I was to lose any of you. And I can't be efficient in battle if I'm constantly worried about you. Peter, I'm sure you understand."

The high king looked down.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lucy asked in a serious tone.

"Yes."

"All right, then..."

She got up as well, imitated by her brother and sister.

"Aslan, bring us home, please."

The four Narnians took each other's hand, and on a roar that filled Edmund's heart with hope, they disappeared. He kept his eyes on the place where they had stood for a moment, and then focused on what was about to come. He barely had time to come back to his mind before Voldemort's amplified voice called for all students and professor to gather in the courtyard. He hence joined Hermione and the Weasleys, and they all went out. In front of them, coming from the forest, he saw the death eater's army marching to them, Lord Voldemort himself leading the march. Behind them, chained up, was Hagrid.

"Dad..." He heard Ginny say. "What's in Hagrid's arms?"

Edmund thought the world was collapsing around him. In the arms of the giant was Harry's dead body.

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort victoriously shouted.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

"Silence, little fool! Harry Potter is dead. You fought for nothing. Your friends died for nothing. But you fought with great courage. Join me. Or pay the price of your puny rebellion. Well? Who shall come first?"

With no surprise for anyone (except for Edmund who didn't know he was with them), and under his parent's pressure, Draco walked to the Dark Lord. The second one to step out was Neville.

"Traitor!" Dean exclaimed.

Neville didn't even grant him a look.

"Neville Longbottom!" Voldemort reacted, causing his troops to laugh. "Well, well, I have to say, I was expecting something a little bit... better. But I'm sure we can find a use for you..."

"I'd like to say something." The young man interrupted.

A flash of irritation passed in the Lord's eyes, but he invited him to talk anyway.

"Harry Potter is gone." Neville started. "And there's no point in denying it. Yes, Harry lost, just like Dumbledore. But they will never be gone for real! Harry will never be really dead! As long as there is someone to believe in him! And to fight for his cause! And I will be one of them!"

That's the moment Harry chose to reveal he was still alive. He rolled out of Hagrid's arms, got back on his feet, and the battle started again. Edmund, who had stayed focused, went back in battle with all his heart. Just like Ron, Neville and Hermione, for some time, he tried to kill Voldemort's snake. The very last horcrux. But he was distracted in his task when, with a flash of bright light and a ripping sound, the one being that was haunting his dreams for the last six years appeared in front of him. Jadis, the white witch.

"Edmund..." she said in a caressing voice.

The young king stepped back, shaking his head.

"No!" He said. "You're not real. I saw you die."

The witch let out a laugh, and Edmund felt his blood freezing in his veins.

"Did you really think I could be killed so easily, son of Adam? I will always be with you."

Edmund suddenly came back to his senses.

"I've killed you twice, before. I can do it again."

As he said this, he saw something shining on the ground. It seemed to come from an old hat. Edmund noticed it was a sword. With a lion head for the pommel. Gryffindor's sword. He picked it up, and the witch took her stance. They started fighting, but Jadis rapidly took the lead. Edmund was forced to go backward, until he stumbled against the stairs. His attention was distracted when he saw Hermione, Ginny and Luna battling up against Bellatrix Lestrange. The three young women seemed to have difficulties fighting her, even though the spells seemed to avoid Luna.

"Edmund, watch out!" Hermione called out just before she nearly avoided a curse.

The young man rolled to dodge the hit his enemy was sending him, and then, still on the ground, sent a jab to her belly. The sword got through, and the witch gasped. When he took his sword back, Jadis vanished in a plume of dark smoke. He had vanquished. He suddenly heard a series of explosions, and a concert of angry hisses. He got on his fit, and turned his eyes to the source of the noise. Neville was fighting the snake.

"Neville, catch!"

And he threw the sword to him. The wizard caught it on the fly, and with a cut, he chopped the snake's head off. Edmund then decided to help Luna — and Hermione — fight against Bellatrix. But the mad witch was now facing Molly Weasley, who managed to paralyse her, and then made her explode. Soon, a heavy silence fell on the castle, followed by the sudden cries of despair coming from the death eaters. Lord Voldemort had fallen, and so had his most faithful servants. The others judged it was wiser to surrender.


	45. Chapter 45: time to say goodbye

Understanding everything was now over, Edmund let himself fall on the stairs. He was exhausted. He looked around him. The damages were important, and the victims were many. He didn't know these people, but he couldn't help feeling his heart tightening when he noticed how young most of the victims were. They were no older than himself. He suddenly saw those who would soon be called the Golden Trio coming to him, Hermione ahead.

"Edmund? Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry."

"I saw you fighting Jadis..."

"I'm okay. I promise."

Hermione had a shy smile.

"I just wanted to say... thank you. I don't think I could have done that without you."

"Hermione." Ron surprisingly asked. "Why are you saying that? I mean, it is great his family came to help us and all that, but, apart from that, he didn't really do much... I mean... but thank you for saving my brother..."

"Your family!" Hermione reacted, looking at the young king.

"I sent them back to Narnia before the battle started again. Doesn't he remember?" Edmund asked, nodding at Ron.

"No one remembers. I think it's really over, this time."

"What about you?"

"It's odd. I kind of remember both versions at the same time. I remember I looked for the horcruxes with Harry, but I also remember he wasn't there. I remember taking Ron and his family to Sirius', and Charlie went to the inferi cave with you, but I also remember Sirius died when I was in fifth year. And I remember Cedric dying during the three wizards tournament, and I saw him smooching with Cho Chang just a minute ago."

"What are you going on about, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you sure you're okay? You know Edmund had stolen Cedric's face when I was in the graveyard. And his Narnian friend saved him."

Hermione shivered at the memory, and Edmund gently took her hand.

"It's okay, now. I'm here, right?"

She nodded, and wiped her tear.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, Harry. But yes. I remember Edmund took Cedric's place, and George took Edmund's. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"So nobody remembers?" Edmund asked.

"No, it seems no one does."

Pain painted on the young king's face. He needed to be sure. He got on his feet, and dashed away, looking for Luna. When he found her, he got in front of her, and looked her in the eyes. Even if everything had come back to the way it should, his feelings for her hadn't changed the slightest. But what about her? He gathered his courage, and asked her the question.

"Do you remember?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course, I remember. Why would I forget?"

"All the others did."

"I'm not the others."

And to finally put his heart at ease, she softly took his face in her hands, and kissed his lips.

"It's time for you to go home, now."

"Come with me!"

"Yes..."

She took her wand, and cast the Sonorus spell on herself.

"Goodbye, everybody!" She called.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville turned to her and came by.

"Are you leaving, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You don't need me anymore, here. Besides, daddy didn't survive the explosion."

"I'm sorry..." Ron said.

"Don't be. He's with my mom, now. As for me, I found my prince charming. And besides, he saved my life."

"During the battle?" Ginny questioned. "But you were with me all the time..."

"No, in the other reality."

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Neville asked. "What other reality?"

"It's a long story." Hermione answered.

And then she held Edmund in her arms.

"I'm happy for you." she said. "I was glad to meet you, and I hope I'll see you again."

"Hurry up and go find your family, Hermione. I'm sure they miss you. I'm gonna go and find my sister."

The other Weasleys soon joined them, and Edmund saw the twins were among them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we didn't put our lives at risk." George replied.

"Yeah." Fred added. "We did as you told us, and then when his twin brother came to take the man back to his own world, we came back and waited in the requirement room."

Molly interrupted the conversation by coming to hold Edmund in her arms.

"Thank you for my son..." she whispered.

"I just did the right thing, ma'm."

Arthur then came to shake his hand, followed by Charlie, Bill and Percy. Finally, Fred and George took their turn. This time, Edmund smiled at them.

"I was glad to meet you." He said. "You really look like nice guys."

"We are nice guys!" Fred replied.

"And you're a brave guy." George added. "It was an honour to kick the White Witch's ass with you."

"So you remember that?"

"Of course, we do! How could we forget being knighted by a Lion? Besides, Aslan said it himself : "when everything comes back to normal, you will regain your memory of your time in Narnia." we're not quite sure what you did, but, congrats!"

"I've been wondering... how can I tell you from one another?"

"Well that's easy! George is missing an ear."

"But it doesn't mean what you say falls on deaf ears. For example, your annoying cousin..."

"The one who eats all your candy! You can always give him that."

They gave him a box of candy.

"That's a skiving snackbox. You know how it works, I think? On the left the ones that make you ill, and on the right the antidotes. I advise you to keep the antidote ones aside. And if you want to keep them for yourself..."

"We took you a small pack of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans."

"With fine taste of bogey, earwax, granny's chamber pot..."

"Vomit, rotten egg, trash or green pepper. It should make him stop stealing your food."

"How... how did you hid all this?"

"Oh, we didn't. When we took the passage in the requirement room with the man, we apparated in the shop. So before we came back, we thought we'd take a few things for you."

They gave him a bag filled with various objects.

"Compliments from Weasley and Weasley. Trick wands, headless hat, one-use wand..."

"You grow pigs ears with this one. Harry gave us the idea. And we also took a pygmy puff. We weren't sure about them, but Luna will like it."

"We'll miss you, Loony. We were glad to know you."

"I will miss you too." Luna replied. "I will think of you every day."

"Yeah!" Ron joked. "And we'll think of you every time we see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real." Hermione intervened with a half smile. "Santa told me."

"I'm glad you admit it!" Luna said. "Snorkacks are a bit like wizard's pandas. Goodbye!"

And on these words, they disappeared, and ended up in uncle Harold's garden.


	46. Chapter 46: reunited

The back door opened on Lucy.

Edmund, diner is served!

Lucy!

he put the Weasley's bag down and ran to hold her in his arms.

I've missed you, sister!

You've missed me... during the last five minutes? She asked, confused.

And he let her go. That's when she noticed Edmund's dirty clothes.

look at the state of you! She said. What happened to you, and where is your cap?

It's a long story. So you don't remember anything?

What should I remember?

Hermione...

who's Hermione?

The young queen then finally noticed Luna. She seemed to be in the same state as he was, and there was even blood on her white shirt.

are you Hermione? She asked.

No, no no, Edmund said. This is Luna. Luna Lovegood. Hermione is...

the most brilliant witch of her generation, Luna completed.

A witch?! Lucy reacted.

No, not that kind of witch, Edmund said. She's a good witch. Like Coriarkin, or Ramandu's daughter. Luna is a witch, too.

I'm glad to see you again, Lucy. It's funny how much older you are.

See me again?

Yes, right, you don't remember, Edmund said. But something happened. I went back to Narnia.

You went back to Narnia? But Aslan said...

yeah, I know, except it's not like that. I went back with Hermione, during our first time there. Before we became kings and queens. And so, so many things have changed. I'm not the one who betrayed us, anymore. Well, yes I am, but so I'm not! And after that, we went to Hermione's world, and that's where I met Luna. And then we went to Hogwart for the great battle, and Aslan sent you, Peter, Susan and Caspian to help us win the battle, and we did it! And Hermione used the time turner Santa gave her, and she saved Harry, and Harry defeated Voldemort because all the horcruxes had been destroyed.

What? Edmund, what are you going on about? I can't understand half of what you say. Are you sure you're okay?

Don't worry Lucy, Luna said. Your brother is as sane as I am.

Lucy sent her another look, and wondered how someone with radishes as earrings could be considered sane. But she had learnt not to judge a book by its cover, and was more concerned about the blood.

you said there was a battle, she said have you been injured?

No, I'm alright. It's someone else's blood. She was bitten by a werewolf. It's quite messy, but she made it out.

Aunt Alberta could have a heart-attack if you come in like that. I'll see what I can do to find you new closes.

Oh, don't bother.

She took out her wand, and cast a tergeo on Edmund, and then on her, giving them presentable clothes. Lucy saw this as a proof his brother wasn't mad. And she had another proof a few second later, when a portal opened a few meters away from her. She saw a tall, thin man and a woman with a rather stern face step out of it.

Priestess, Edmund saluted. If I may say, you look better than before.

The woman had a smile.

Good day to you, King Edmund. Good day, Queen Lucy. Good day, Luna. Congratulations, Edmund. You did a great job. I am pleased to announce everything is back to normal.

Edmund smiled, but his smile slowly faded away.

I'm guessing you've come to take Luna, right? I suppose she can't stay here, because we have to keep the balance of the worlds.

On the contrary, the tall man said. You were right to take Luna with you. You made Fred Weasley's survival permanent. This way a life is "lost" when another is given back.

So we didn't come to take Luna away from you, the woman completed. We came to give you a reward.

A reward? Edmund repeated.

The woman gave him a small bracelet.

we gave the same to Miss Granger. They will allow you to open portals between both of your worlds. The portals won't be opened for more than a few seconds, but you can open as many as you want. We also have another gift.

Indeed, the tall man said. The Priestess told your grand actions to our Queen – which is my wife – and as the evil originated from her planet, she decided to offer you citizenship from our kingdome. So, whenever you want to leave this little planet of ours – definitly or not – you will know where to go.

Thank you very much. And how is Ben? Edmund asked.

He's fine, the woman answered. He's resting and coming round from his little experience. His wife cursed me with all her heart, but he's fine.

That's a good news, Luna said in an aerial tone.

The woman then gave Edmund a little square box, which he could open to show a keyboard showcasing numbers from 0 to 9.

this is a telephone, she explained. It works exactly like yours, except you can carry it around. My number is recorded in it. If you need to contact us, whatever the reason, you just have to select my number, and press the green button. Would you like to try it?

The young king nodded, and followed the instructions she gave him. He found it to be rather simple. A music sounded, and she took another device out of her pocket. He supposed it might be another telephone, although the design was completely different.

this is a more recent one, she confirmed, answering his silent question.

She answered the phone, showing him everything was working perfectly.

a perfect phone call, she said, causing the man to roll his eyes. If you need anything, do call.

They then crossed back the portal, which closed behind them.

A few monthes later, oncle Harold's house phone rang. It was Peter, who wanted to talk to his brother.

hello?

Ed? I need to talk to you. Something strange happened.

I'm listening.

Well, Susan and I were enjoying a stroll in Central Park when two guys came out of the blue. They asked me if I was High King Peter, and if it was my sister next to me.

What did they look like?

Tall guys, ginger hair.

Did one of them lack an ear?

What? I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to their ear.

What did they want?

They said we were all invited to their brother's wedding, and their mother sent them.

Did they say anything else.

They said you and "loony" better be there because if you weren't, the bride would be real pissed. And then they said we were expected at the Burrow on june the 21th 2000. I suppose it's kind of a joke, but how do they know who we are?

Where are you, right now? Is Susan with you?

Yeah, we're back at the flat.

Okay, stay were you are, I'm coming.

What?!

And he hung up the phone.

Luna! Can you apparate us at my brother's flat? Apparently, there's a big news. I think Hermione and Ron are getting married.

Hold on to my arm.

And a few seconds later, Peter and Susan let out a scream of surprise when then saw their brother appear, accompanied by a blond girl. Edmund sat on the nearest chair, and took a few quick breaths.

are you okay? Luna asked.

He nodded, and she smiled, before frowning.

your face looks weird. Oh, yes got it. You've left an eyebrow behind. Stay still.

She took out her wand, and cast a spell, fixing the eyebrow.

you've got it quite easy, she said. Most people get sick after apparating. Dean told me he left half of his body behind him, for his first time. It was rather ridiculous, and everyone laughed, including him.

Well, it's not my first time. I had quite a lot of practice with Hermione.

Ermm... Hello, Peter said.

Oh, yes, sorry, Edmund said. Hi, peter, how are you.

Ermm... yes. And you must be... Loony?

Edmund's face closed instantly.

her name is Luna. Only Fred and George can call her Loony.

It's okay, love, Luna reacted with her usual sweetness. He couldn't know, could he? So we're invited to a wedding, then?

In year 2000? it has to be a joke.

No, Peter, it's not. That's what I wanted to tell you. The two guys you met were probably Fred and George, or at least they were Weasleys. I've met them a few monthes ago. They come from another world. Luna's world.

We were in school together. Well, I was in the same year as their younger sister. The year I met them was the year the left school, in a real firework. They are funny, I'm glad they're both alive.

Alive? Susan repeated. Edmund, can you explain?

Well, the world they come from was recently at war. A war between good wizzards and evil wizzards. The last battle took place in the british school of wizzardry, and we were there. In fact you went there twice. For the battle, and then, after, or before, just before Caspian's corronation.

You represented narnia in the three wizzards tournament, which became the five wizzards tournament that year, Luna continued. I remember this very well, because this year at the Yule ball, it was the first time Edmund invited me to dance.

Yes, well my younger version. I went with Lucy. You, Susan, you went with Caspian, and I remember you, Peter, you danced all night with the oldest version of Hermione. At the the end of the evening, you said you hoped you would dance again with her, and she said she would save you a dance at her wedding. You were very present for her during the tournament.

So who's getting married? Susan asked.

It must be Ron and Hermione.

But why would they want to see us?

She was with you in Narnia. While me and the younger me were captives of Jadis. Oh, that's too long to explain!

Listen, Luna interfered. It's simple. You are invited to a wedding. You knew the bride, even though you don't remember her. Your presence matters to her, and she saved a dance for Peter. Edmund and I are going. What to you do.

The young king smiled at her. She had a talent to simplifie things. He thanked her with a kiss. The two others exchanged a look.

alright, Susan finally said. I think it is our duty to go.

Yes... especially if she saved me a danse..., Peter said, slightly overwhelmed.

Luna, could you go and get Lucy? Edmuned asked. I'm sure she will be glad to finally meet Hermione.

Luna smiled, gave her another kiss, and disappeared.

so, ermm... Peter started. You and... Luna? Right?

Yes. I'm in love with her.

And she's a... she's a witch.

Yes. She's a good witch. Believe it or not, magic does exist in our world. Well, I can't cast spells anymore, except with the one use wands Fred and George gave me. But Luna can still do magic.

So, you cast spells?

Yes. You did too, a few basic one, when you represented the Narnian school of magic. We were supposed to be the best students, so obviously you had to know a few spells. I was the champion, so I had to do more.

In a tournament, right?

Yes.

Did you win?

I did. I had to.

And... how did you meet Luna?

We were both locked up in the same dungeon. There was a bad wizzard who wanted to question me, and he wanted to torture her to make me speak. I thought it was my dutty to take care of her, and we fell in love.

I see...

and an uneasy silence fell on the flat. Luckily, Luna soon came back, with Lucy at her arm.

this is the most horrible way of traveling, ever, the young queen complained.

The witch gave her a compassionate look, and the five of them changed clothes, to put on a more wedding-worthy outfit. Edmund then used the bracelet the priestess had given him, and opened a portal.


	47. Chapter 47: the wedding

They arrived next to a crooked house, in front of which a tent had been put up.

"Well we can't be a lot in there!" Susan said, pragmatic.

"Ô thee, woman of little faith!" A voice exclaimed.

It was Fred, who was coming toward them, accompanied by his twin brother. They tried to keep a serious face, but couldn't hold the smile flourishing on their lips.

"We welcome you to the Burrow." George said in a pompous tone. "And we are glad to have you here, especially you, fair Loony Lovegood, and you, Edmund Pervensie, said the crumbly."

Imitated by his brother, he took a deep bow, to which Luna lightly responded.

"Is he mocking us? "Peter asked.

"Arise, Gred the Undefeated, and Forge the Fearless, Edmund said in the same pompous tone. And make amend for your impudence!"

The three of them couldn't hold their seriousness much longer, and burst out laughing, before hugging each others. Fred then turned to Peter.

"We didn't want to disrespect you, High King Peter. As a way to apologize, please accept this fudge."

He took the candy out of his pocket, and offered it to Peter, who accepted it, and put it in his mouth. The candy, just like the first time, exploded in his mouth, causing the Weasleys to laugh, along with Edmund and Lucy, and even painting a smirk on Susan's face. Peter gave himself a composure, and then:

"Well I guess that's a way of breaking the ice." He said with a smile.

The twins applauded the spirit, and Arthur Weasley came out of the tent.

Never trust my sons candies, he said. A neighbour who annoyed me got offered a box of Furunculus delights. And my sons unfortunately forgot to put the antidote with it.

The twins giggled.

"You're lucky your mother didn't see you give this fudge." Arthur said with a half smile.

"According to what Hermione told us, it's kind of a tradition, dad." George said with a wink.

And Arthur rolled his eyes while fighting to hold his smile. He then talked to Luna and to the Pevensies.

"Please, get in." the wedding is about to begin.

Indeed, a few minutes after they were settled inside the tent — which happened not to be that small — the bride made her entrance. To Edmund's greatest satisfaction, she was led down the aisle by her father. He discretely took Luna's hand, and pressed it. The young woman had a sad smile and was looking inside herself. The witnesses were Harry and Ginny. Among the crowd, Edmund saw Bill and Fleur. The woman was holding a baby in her arms, while Bill had a little girl on his lap. During the ball after the dinner, as promised, Hermione offered a dance to Peter. Edmund, as for him, only danced with Luna, while Susan was invited by George, and Lucy danced with Neville. A few moments later, while he was sitting at his table with his brother and sisters, Edmund saw someone coming his way, a drink in his hand. It was Cedric Diggory. Edmund greeted him. The wizard seemed embarrassed.

"Isn't the other Narnian here?" He finally asked. "What about your Headmaster?"

"The other Narnian?" Peter asked. "Who is he talking about?"

"He's talking about Caspian." Edmond replied. "He was representing Narnia with you three and my younger version during the Three or Five wizards tournament. The headmaster was Glozelle."

Cedric was surprised by this conversation.

"They don't remember the tournament?" He asked. "Have they been obliviated?"

"No such things. Things simply went back to normal, and life went back to its right way. Nobody here remembers I searched the horcruxes with Hermione. No one remembers when Harry was not around. Except for Hermione, and Luna."

"Anyway... I never had a chance to thank you for... you know... I should have thanked you after the third task, but I was just angry."

"I understand. It's okay. I did the right thing."

"What did you do?" Susan asked, intrigued.

"Well, erm..." Cedric started. "Your brother and the Weasley twins kind of kidnapped me before the third task. They tied me up, and they locked me up in a room, and your brother technically stole my face while one of the twins took his, and he went into the tournament instead of me, and he won it."

"And that's a good thing?" Peter questioned.

"Not in itself, no. that's why I was angry at the time. But the reason he did that was a good one. See, the trophy was a portkey, and I should have taken it. So, it was your brother who ended up facing the Dark Lord, and took an Avada Kedavra instead of me."

"Avada Kedavra?"

"The killing curse." Edmund explained. "Luckily, Hermione was there, hidden under an invisibility cloak, and she managed to bring me back to life. It must have been very hard for her. For me, it was like having a nap."

"Anyway." Cedric said. "If you hadn't done that, I would be dead. So thank you. What I don't understand, though, is why you had to steal my face."

"There was another person who knew the story, and who wanted Harry dead. He was an outsider, like us. So, he would have got suspicious if he hadn't seen you. Besides, we decided you were better off alive."

"I would love to know this story as well..." Lucy said in a quiet voice.

Once the evening was over, it was time for Luna and the Narnians to go back home. They therefore said goodbye, and Edmund opened the portal.

"Wait!" Hermione called.

She got to Luna and Edmund.

"There's an old tradition during muggles wedding. When the bride tosses the bouquet..."

"The maid who catches it will be the next one to get married." Lucy completed with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her, and then:

"I wish you the best in life." she said, putting her bouquet in Luna's hand.

And Edmund hugged the young witch for the last time, whispering a "thank you" in her ear.


	48. Chapter 48: the end of this story

A few months after the wedding, an event happened that caused Edmund and Luna to leave London and settle on the planet where the Priestess had offered them a place. The woman had come to take them away from their world, and had settled them on a nice little house on the planet she called Jiranatla. The young man remembered quite well what his younger sister had told him on the wedding day. She wished she knew what had happened to him during his adventure with Hermione. That's why, one morning, a few months after he had left, Lucy received a huge package. His uncle brought it upstairs for her, grumbling all the way up. The package seemed quite heavy. On top of it was a printed tag, indicating her name and address.

"What is it?" Eustace asked as he came in the young queen's bedroom.

"I don't know." She replied.

She opened the package, and saw it contained books. On the cover of every book was a name: Harry Potter. She smiled, and opened one of them. The largest one. The pages were covered in notes.

"That's Edmund's handwriting!" She exclaimed.

"There's a letter!" Eustace added.

"Read it, please!"

He took the letter, and started reading.

"Dear Lucy (and dear Nosy Eustace, too)

You once told me that you would like to know Hermione's story. So, there you go, the Priestess — remember, the woman who gave me the phone! — she offered me these books when I arrived, as well as the six books regarding our Narnian adventures. I thought Hermione told me there were seven, but anyway. You'll find five of them in the package. By the way, the book titled 'silver chair' is about Eustace, and he is strictly forbidden to read it before he returns from this adventure. I'm counting on you for that, Lu. I don't know if you found it yet, but I hid the book about our very first trip under my mattress. Just like Harry and Hermione's story, I put notes in it to indicate what changed..."

Eustace interrupted his reading, and dashed to his room. He came back with the book.

"There it is!" He said.

"Please, finish the letter." She replied.

And so he reprised.

"Luna and I are doing great, and I hope you are too. Luna is training to become a brilliant nurse. And the first person she healed is definitely me! As for me, Enaya (that's the Priestess name) offered me to become her apprentice. With her, I know I'm doing the right thing.

All my love, to you and the family,

your brother who misses you

Ed."

"That's it." Eustace said. "The letter ends there."

Lucy smiled, and then took the book on her cousin's lap.

"How do you feel about reading?" She offered.

And her cousin settled next to her on the bed, and they started reading together, Lucy commenting on what she had lived, and giving details, to Eustace greatest pleasure.

* * *

Far away from there, in an other universe, Edmund was alone in the Manor's training room. The door suddenly opened, and as always, Enaya attacked him by surprised. He parried the attack easily, and she had a smile.

We found the boy. I need an assistant. Are you coming?

THE END


	49. Chapter 49:and the beggining of an other

**Author's note:**

**Dear reader, you have now reached the end of this story. Thank you very much for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it. find Luna, Edmund and many other characters in Enaya's ark antepenultimate adventure: Return of the Old King!**

**See you soon,**

**E.**


End file.
